The Next Step 1: Regionals
by Random915
Summary: New year, new start, new competitions, new enemies, new friends and new students. In a school so famous for it's talent attends 15 rising stars. Together they face a challenging competition. Regionals. Previously known as Elite (School for the talented). REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

New year, new start, new competitions, new enemies, new friends and new students.

In a school so famous for its talent attends 15 rising stars. Together they face a challenging competition. Regionals.

After nearly winning regionals The Next Step's dance captain Bloom decides to take the to the next step studio to the next level. New auditions are held place. Not only know are they facing dance but singing as well. Will everyone be able to keep they're places in A troupe now with newcomers auditioning?

**I have decided to rewrite this story so wish me luck! I've been working on this for about … about a month or 2! **

**I changed the title because this story is based on my favourite show The Next Step and their rival team is Elite. School and dance group is called The Next Step.**

**Oh and their school is called The Next Step but there is a group of the 15 (Our fav group of 12 plus 3 others) best singers and dancers in the school and basically they have a glee club (I don't know how to describe it) and they compete in Regionals and then if you win Regionals you compete in Nationals. In the show I watch it's just dancing but it'd be better with singing. I**

**The specialist civilians are their season 4 outfits and hairstyles except for Sky's hair because I can't be bothered to make them outfits. All the girls civilians (as well as Aria's, Sophie's &amp; Michelle's) will be on my polyvore account.**

**98% of the school is rich because you have to pay a LOT of money so don't surprised if the girls wear designer clothes or high heels. They do not have uniform but there is a dress code. They can't wear ripped skinny jeans, beanies or trainers. They wear stuff like blazers and matching suit trousers or dress, high heels or flats and designer bags. **

**There are some compulsory lessons like Maths, English, History and Science also Dance and Music. But you get one lesson which you can choose.**

**Every couple will have their own storyline and so will the youngsters.**

**Gym is weightlifting and stuff like that. **

**Athletics is running and the stuff you do on the track in the Olympics yada yada yada.**

**Gymnastics, you know that is.**

**So they are not the same thing. **

**Also there are 2 different types of Music there's**

**Music (Singing)**

**Music (Musical Instruments)**

**Musa is the only one that does both out of them.**

**And Brandon is the captain and Riven is the co-captain. Helia's the star player or something like that.**

**Their school colours are black and gold because it looks cool.**

**Also some of the couples/characters or their problems are based on the characters on The Next Step e.g.**

**Musa and Riven= Riley and James (Jiley are so adorable!)**

_Characters_

**The Sparks **

Bloom Maria Sparks: 16 and has a twin brother named Brandon and a little sister named Michelle. She has waist length straight red hair, cyan blue eyes and light milky skin like her mother. She is 5 ft 9 in. She is quite smart and very intelligent unlike her brother though they do get the same grades earning an A*-A average. Her best friends are Stella and Tecna. She is also close friends with her twin and his best friends Helia and Riven. She has known Tecna, Stella, Riven and Helia since she was 4. She shares a love designing and would like to be a television host or a model. She attends The Next Step high school for the talented and studies Fashion &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. She is about to start her junior year. She is also the co-captain for the cheerleading team and dance captain for A troupe specifying in Contemporary.

Brandon Matthew Sparks: 16 and has a twin sister named Bloom and a little sister named Michelle. He has short brown hair with a floppy fringe that rests on his left eye, dark hazelnut coloured eyes and tan skin like his father. He is slightly taller than his sister reaching a staggering 6 ft 1 in. He is smart like his sister though really he acts dumb earning an A average. His best friends are Riven and Helia. He is also close friends with his twin and her best friends Tecna and Stella (who he is in love with). He has known Helia, Riven, Tecna and Stella since he was 4. He is the boyfriend of Stella Hale. He is obsessed with all different kinds of sports but his favourite is Basketball and hopes to be a famous basketball player. He attends The Next Step high school for the talented and studies Gym &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. He is the captain of the basketball team. He is about to start his junior year. He is also a member of A troupe specifying in Hip Hop.

Michelle Maria Sparks: 14 and is the younger sister of Bloom and Brandon. She has dark brown hair that goes just below her shoulders, bright blue eyes and tan skin. She is 5 ft 4 in. She soon realises she has dyslexia and hides it from her family causing problems not only herself but the people around her. Her first best friend is Sophia Hale followed by Logan Drake and Stephen Harper, who she secretly loves. She has known of them since kindergarten. She is starting The Next Step high school for the talented and is going to study Fashion &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. She is starting her freshman year. She becomes a member of Pink &amp; Blacks and ends up getting into all sorts of trouble.

Oritel Matthew Sparks: 38 years old. Live happy marriage in Seattle, Washington. He has short, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin. He is 6 ft 2 in. He is quite strict but loves his children very much though he may not show it due to his job as owner of a chain of famous hotels throughout the whole of America otherwise he is on important business trips.

Mariom Maria Sparks: 37 years old. Live a happy marriage in Seattle, Washington. She has long, red hair that goes to her knees, blue eyes and light milky skin. She is 5 ft 10 in. She has a loving motherly nature and loves her children very much though they may not show it due to her job as owner of a famous restaurant which is known from all over the world otherwise she is on important business trips with her husband.

**The Hales**

Stella Beatrice Hale: 16 and has cousins named Sophia and Sky. She has waist length straight blonde hair like her mother and golden hazel eyes and light tan skin like her father. She is 5 ft 8 in. She is not as smart her cousin earning A average. Her best friends are Bloom and Tecna. She is also close friends with her boyfriend and his best friends Helia and Riven. She has known Bloom, Tecna, Brandon, Riven and Helia since she was 4. She is the girlfriend of Brandon Sparks. She has a crazy love for fashion and hopes to be a famous fashion designer like her mother. She attends The Next Step high school for the talented and studies Fashion &amp; Dance &amp; Music (Singing). She is the captain of the cheerleading team. She is about to start her junior year. She is also a member of A troupe specifying in Ballet.

Sky Richard Hale: 16 and has a cousin named Stella and a little sister named Sophia. Sadly he is an orphan his parents died and during saving an innocent life. He used to live with his aunt and her fiancé in Wisconsin but recently moved back to Seattle to live with uncle and his cousin for his junior year **(1)**. He has short spiky blonde hair (season 5), blue eyes like his aunt Luna and light milky skin. He is 6 ft 0 in. He is quite intelligent earning an A*- A average at his old school back in Wisconsin. His best friends are Timmy and Nabu. He is also close friends with Flora, Layla and Musa. He has known Nabu, Timmy, Layla, Musa and Flora since he was 5. He used to attend Elite Dance Academy back in Wisconsin. His dream job is to own a dentist surgery or be head at a hospital following in his father's footsteps. He will be attending The Next Step high school for the talented and will study Medicine &amp; Dance &amp; Music (Singing). He will become a member of the basketball team. He is about to start his junior year. He will become a member of A troupe specifying in Contemporary.

Sophia Beatrice Hale: 14 and has a cousin named Stella and an older brother named Sky. Her parents died when she was only 8! She used to live with her aunt and her fiancé in Wisconsin but recently moved back to live with her uncle and cousin for high school. She has dirty blonde hair with strawberry blonde highlights, dark green eyes and pale skin. She is 5 ft 5 in. She often scores a C average in her tests. Her first best friend is Michelle Sparks followed by Stephen Harper and her boyfriend Logan Drake who she is next door neighbours with. She has known all of them since kindergarten. She is starting The Next Step high school studying Fashion &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. As soon as she finishes high school she wants to go into a modelling career. She is about to start her freshman year.

Radius Richard Hale: 38 and is the father of Stella Hale and the uncle of Sky and Sophia Hale and lives in Seattle, Washington. He has short, blonde hair, golden hazel eyes and light tan skin. He is 6 ft 1 in. He is divorced to Stella's mother. His job is the Mayor of Seattle and is loved by the whole city.

Luna Beatrice Solaria: 37 and is the mother of Stella Hale and the aunt of Sky and Sophia Hale and lives in Wisconsin with her fiancé Todd. She has long blonde hair that goes to her knees, blue eyes and light milky skin. She is 5 ft 10 in. She is divorced to Stella's father. She is a world known famous fashion designer and hopes for her daughter to follow her footsteps.

**The Wilsons**

Riven Robert Wilson: 16 and the biological son of Natasha and John .He has 1 biological sister named Flora and 2 adopted sisters named Tecna and Layla. He lives with his father John and his adopted sister Tecna. He despises his mother due to the fact she cheating on his father. He has light tan skin and spiky, magenta hair like his mother in a shape of a turnip, light violet eyes and light tan skin like his father. He is 6 ft 1 in. He is surprisingly smart earning an A*A average but not like his sister Tecna. His best friends are Helia and Brandon. He is also close friends with his sister and her best friends Stella and Bloom. He has known Brandon, Helia, Bloom and Stella since he was 4. He has a surprising crazy love for animals and hopes to become a famous veterinarian. He attends The Next Step high school for the talented and studies Veterinary &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. He is the co-captain for the basketball team. He is about to start his junior year. He is a member of A troupe specifying in Hip Hop.

Tecna Zenith Wilson: 16 and the adopted daughter of Natasha and John. She has an adopted brother named Riven and 2 adopted sisters named Flora and Layla. She lives with her father John and her adopted brother Riven. She has pale skin; short pixie cut fuchsia hair and turquoise eyes. She was adopted when she was only 2 since her parents ,who were the owners died of Zenith corporations , in a car crash when she was young she was lucky to survive but still has a scar along her left arm. She is 5 ft 10 in. She is extremely intelligent earning nothing less than an A*. And her IQ is 200! Her best friends are Stella and Bloom. She is also close friends with her brother and his best friends Brandon and Helia. She has known Bloom, Stella, Helia and Brandon since she was 4. She has a freaky but cool obsession with technology she is always up to date with the latest technology and cannot survive 5 minutes without going on technology unless she's dancing, singing or talking and she hopes to own a gaming company. She attends The Next Step high school for the talented and studies Technology &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. She is a member of the cheerleading squad being Stella's right hand girl. She is about to start her junior year. She is also a member of A troupe specifying in Acro.

Flora Rose Wilson: 16 and biological daughter of Natasha and John. She has a biological brother named Riven and 2 adopted sisters named Layla and Tecna. She lived with her mother Natasha and her adopted sister Layla but came to live with her father once her mother went off to London with her new boyfriend. She has waist length straight honey brown hair with blond natural highlights at her fringe and bits of her hair, emerald green eyes and tan skin. She is 5 ft 8 in. She is quite smart earning an A*-A average. Her best friends are Musa and her adopted sister Layla. She is also close friends with Timmy, Nabu and Sky. She has known Musa, Nabu, Sky and Timmy since she was 5. She used to be a member of Elite Dance Academy in Wisconsin. She loves practically anything to do with Nature, Art and Ballet and hopes to become a prima ballerina and own a famous nature garden. She will attend The Next Step high school for the talented and will study Art &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. She will become a member of the cheerleading squad. She is about to start her junior year. She will become a member of A troupe specifying in Ballet.

Layla Andros Wilson: 16 and adopted daughter of Natasha and John. She has an adopted brother named Riven and 2 adopted sisters named Tecna and Flora. She lived with her mother Natasha and her adopted sister Flora but came to live with her father once her mother went off to London with her new boyfriend. She was adopted when she was 1, her father was a famous Olympic gold medallist winning the men's decathlon twice in a row meanwhile her mother was a famous gymnast. Her father was shot dead during a press conference while her mother was pregnant. Unfortunately she died after giving birth to her. She has waist length curly dark brown hair with light brown natural highlights, dark blue, cerulean eyes and light brown skin. She is 5 ft 9 in. She is quite smart earning an A*-A average. Her boyfriend is Nabu Drake. Her best friends are Musa and her adopted sister Flora. She is also close friends with her boyfriend and his best friends Timmy and Sky. She has known Musa, Nabu, Timmy and Sky since she was 5. She used to be a member of Elite Dance Academy in Wisconsin. She is classified as a tomboy as she is into anything to do with sports and loves Running &amp; Swimming but her hobby is Gymnastics &amp; Dance and wants to be a professional gymnast. Her and her boyfriend met back in Wisconsin 3 years ago in their local sports club and it was like 'love at first sight'. Her collection of sports medals is many in numbers. She will attend The Next Step high school for the talented and will study Gymnastics &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. She is about to start her junior year. She will become a member of the cheerleading team. She will become a member of A troupe like her brother specifying in Breakdancing.

John Robert Wilson: 37 years old and the father of Layla, Flora, Tecna and Riven. He was married to a supermodel, Natasha Burke and lived a happy life until he found out a few years ago she had been cheating on him with her boss. He has short, honey brown hair with blonde tips at his fringe, light violet eyes and light tan skin. He is 6 ft 0 in. He is the chief police officer in Seattle, Washington. He loves his children very much but is quite distant ever since their mother left him.

Natasha Roomy Burke: 36 years old and the mother of Layla, Flora, Tecna and Riven. She was married to a high-ranking officer, John Williams and lived a happy life until she started cheating on him with her boss for an unknown reason **(2)**. She has long magenta hair that reaches her waist, emerald green eyes and tan skin. She is 5 ft 11 in. She is a world-famous supermodel and seems to have a new boyfriend every week in London. Though she doesn't show it deep down she still loves her ex-husband and loves her children very much.

**The Harpers**

Musa Harmony Harper: 16 and the sister of Aria, Stephen and Helia. She lived with her grandma in Wisconsin, who was just recently admitted to hospital due to cancer but now moved to live with her step-mother (who she loves as if she was her real mother) and father** (3)**. Her real mother died when she was only a few days old, she died of the same type of cancer her grandmother was diagnosed with. She has waist length straight dark blue hair which is usually in long, luscious pigtails (season 3) and dark, deep purple eyes like her mother, Matlin. She is 5 ft 10 in. She is very smart **(4) **having an A* average. Her best friends are Layla and Flora. She is also close friends with Nabu, Timmy and Sky. She has known Flora, Layla, Nabu, Sky and Timmy since she was used to be a member of Elite dance academy in Wisconsin. She is referred to as 'music geek' because she loves music with all her heart (her mother was a singer she wants to be the same) and can play any musical instrument though her favourites is the piano, the guitar and the flute. She will attend The Next Step high school and will be studying Music (Musical Instruments) &amp; Dance &amp; Music (Singing). She is about to start her junior year. She will become a member of the cheerleading team. She will become the lead singer of A troupe specifying in Contemporary.

Helia Henry Harper: 16 and the brother of Stephen, Aria and Musa. He has shoulder length spiky, dark blue hair, sapphire dark blue eyes and light tan skin. He is 6 ft 2 in. He is very intelligent earning an A*-A average. His best friends are Riven and Brandon. He is also close friends with Stella, Tecna and Bloom. He has known Brandon, Riven, Stella, Bloom and Tecna since he was 4. He has a fierce passion for art being spectacular at it; he loves drawing birds and nature, different types of flowers and wants to be an artist. He attends The Next Step high school and will be studying Art &amp; Dance &amp; Music. He is about to start her junior year. He is a member of the basketball team. He is a member of A troupe specifying in Breakdancing.

Aria Harmony Harper: 19 and is the oldest of the four. She lives in an apartment by herself as she does not want to live in the same place as her father and step-mother and is angry that her father was able to move on within a few days after her mother died and marry her mother's best friend. She loves her little sister and brothers very much but can't stand her father and step-mother for (in her words) betraying her mother. Her fiancé is Damion Ross. She is about to start her second in university and is studying Law. In a few years hopefully she will have a master's in Law. She has dark blue hair that reaches below her waist, which is held together in the doughnut hairstyle with dark blonde highlights, violet eyes and pale skin. She is 5 ft 11 in. Her little sister Musa always comes to her for support since they have a strong bond. She is the one who convinces Musa to give Riven another chance.

Stephen Henry Harper: 14 and the younger brother of Musa and Helia. He lives with his mother and father and has finished his middle school years. He has short black hair, violet eyes and pale skin. He is 5 ft 6 in. He is smart earning an A average. He is the exact opposite of his brother Helia (besides their major love for art) and is a huge flirt. He and his best friend Logan become instantly popular when they start high school forgetting about Michelle and Sophia. His first best friend is Logan Drake followed by Sophia Hale and Michelle Sparks, who he has known since kindergarten and soon develops a crush on. He is starting The Next Step high school and is studying Art &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. He wants to own an art gallery and make some of his own art.

Ho-boe Henry Harper: 38 years old and the father of Musa, Henry, Aria and Helia. He is married to Madeline Harper. He has short dark blue hair, violet eyes and light tan skin. He is 5 ft 11 in. He owns a recording company which has promoted many famous celebrities but still has time for his children somehow.

Madeline Melanie Harper: 37 years old and the mother of Stephen and Helia and step-mother of Musa. She is married to Ho-boe Harper. She has waist length jet black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She is 5 ft 10 in. She is a famous songwriter and has written many well-known songs. She loves Helia just as much as she loves Musa, who she treats like a daughter she never had.

**The Rosses**

Timmy Rae Ross: 16 and is an only child. He and his parents were all around the world and they kept moving so he just stayed in America and lived with his grandparents during high school in Wisconsin since his parents were working half way across the world. He and his parents have now settled down and came back home to Seattle after 6 years. He has short, strawberry blonde hair, light green eyes, light tan skin and Alex black gloss glasses. She is 6 ft 0 in. He is extremely smart earning an A* average nothing less having an IQ of 200. His best friends are Sky and Nabu. He is also close friends with Layla, Flora and Musa. He has a MAJOR obsession with technology like his parents. He is always carrying around the latest technology. He will attend The Next Step high school studying Technology &amp; Dance &amp; Music (Singing). He is about to start his junior year. He will become a member of the basketball team. He will become a member of A troupe in Contemporary.

Damion Rae Ross: 19 and Timmy's older cousin. He lives with his uncle and aunt until after university when he and Aria will get married and by a house of their own. Once he finished high school he opened up a business which become quite known and is now working for an apprenticeship with the America's most successful business man **(5) **competing against 19 other people. His fiancé is Aria Harper. He has short jet black hair, turquoise eyes and light tan skin. He is 6 ft 1 in. He is extremely smart as is the rest of his family.

Tanya Lilianna Ross: 37 years old and the mother of Timmy and aunt of Damion. She is married to Tyler Ross. She has straight jet black hair which reaches just above her waist, emerald green eyes and pale skin. She is 5 ft 11 in. She is a world-known wildlife scientist, her and her husband met when being lab partners in a high school scientist project and they instantly fell for each other. She thinks her son and Tecna makes a perfect couple.

Tyler Rae Ross: 38 years old and the father of Timmy and the uncle of Damion. He is married to Tanya Ross. He has short strawberry blonde hair, turquoise eyes and light tan skin. He is a world-known wildlife scientist, him and his wife met when bring lab partners in a high school science project and they instantly fell for each other. He believes Tanya should stop meddling with their son's love life.

**The Drakes**

Nabu Rowan Drake: 16 and is the older brother of Stephen. He moved back to Seattle after 6 years with his parents, who are famous duet, they went on a tour around the lived with his best friend's grandparents (Timmy's grandparents). He has long maroon hair with natural purple highlights, dark indigo eyes and dark tan skin. He is smart earning an A-A* average. He is 6 ft 2 in. His best friends are Timmy and Sky. He is also close friends with his girlfriend and her best friends Flora and Musa. His girlfriend is Layla Wilson. He and his girlfriend met back in Wisconsin 3 years ago in their local sports club and it was like 'love at first sight'. He loves running and swimming and he is a pro at it. He has won many medals and probably the fastest runner in the school. He will attend The Next Step high school studying Athletics &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. He is about to start his junior year. He will become a member of the basketball team. He will become a member of A troupe specifying in Breakdancing.

Logan Rowan Drake: 14 and is the younger brother of Nabu. He lived with his godparents (Stephen's parents). But know his parents are back in town he moved in with them in Seattle. He has short brown hair which is curly, green eyes and dark tan skin. He is 5 ft 7 in. He is smart earning an A average. He is a mini replica of his older brother Nabu and is known as the one who's always making up jokes and comments about things no matter what situation he's in like Nabu. He and his best friend Stephen become instantly popular when they start high school forgetting about Sophia and Michelle also causing him and Sophia to break up. His first best friend is Stephen Harper followed by Michelle Sparks and Sophia Hale, his next door neighbour and girlfriend. He is starting The Next Step high school and is studying Athletics &amp; Music (Singing) &amp; Dance. He wants to compete in the Olympics hopefully.

Tiana Jada Drake: 37 years old and the mother of Logan and Nabu. She is a professional dancer. She is married to Darren Drake. She has shoulder length brown hair, dark indigo eyes and tan skin. She loves both her children very much and has taken a break from work to come and live with them since she was only able to see them in the holidays. She also wants to live a normal life as a mother.

Darren Rowan Drake: 38 years and the father of Logan and Nabu. He is a professional dancer. He is married to Tiana Drake. He has short curly maroon hair, green eyes and dark tan skin. He loves his children very much and has taken a break from work to come and live with them since he was only able to see them in the holidays. He also wants to lead a normal life.

**That's all…for now!**

**(1) I know everything in this story is so, so cliché but I had to make it work…somehow.**

**(2) All will be revealed later on in the story.**

**(3) Musa's parents, Ho-boe and Matlin were in a band with a few others including Musa's stepmother, Helia and Henry's mother who was also Matlin's best friend, Madeline. At the age of 18 Matlin gave birth to Aria. Soon after, Ho-boe and Matlin got married. When Matlin was 20 she was diagnosed with cancer and she and Ho-boe were getting a divorce. He ended up having a one-night stand with Madeline afterwards both being drunk. At the age of 21 she gave birth to Musa but died soon afterwards. Ho-boe went into depression and Madeline took care of Musa and Aria they ended up falling for each other and Madeline also was 8 months pregnant with Helia. They got married and she gave birth to Helia.**

**(4) Did you know in the show Musa gets the best grades despite Tecna being the smartest?**

**(5) I got this idea from one of my favourite shows, The Apprentice.**

**Drop a comment to tell me what you think!**

_**Random915**_


	2. Problem

**This chapter is set 2 weeks before school starts.**

**These outfits are all on my polyvore.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

_Problem_

"Flo, Max is here!" Layla called from the bottom of the stairs. The moving van had just left with all her stuff! Except her last suitcase.

"Wait…I'll be down in a sec!" Flora said running her fingers through her hair as she picked out an outfit for her last day in Wisconsin.

She opened her last suitcase she had packed she shoved on a pair of beige seven for all mankind skinny jeans, a white oxford shirt, peach christian louboutin wedges, a white valentino double handbag and a white chiffon double bow headband. She grabbed her IPhone putting on her new case which said 'sweet as sugar, hard as ice, hurt me once and I'll shoot you twice'.

She heard footsteps approaching her door, "What's up," Layla said as she plonked herself down next to Flora, "You haven't broken up with him yet, have you?"

She was wearing a grey crewneck sweatshirt which had 'if you don't have anything nice to say say it sarcastically, j brand black and grey skinny jeans, a black Givenchy leather bag and black converse. Her IPhone was sticking out of her pocket it had a case which said 'take a breath and it all comes easy'.

"I can't," Flora sighed," After everything we've been through I know this is going to hurt him."

"Well Flo you going to have to do it soon we're leaving in tomorrow," Layla said," Anyways I've seen how stressed you've been it seems like he's causing problems for you."

"It's now or never." Layla said leaving the room.

She went down the stairs hurriedly and was about to enter the living room

"Here goes nothing" Flora thought.

She found Max lounging on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey," Flora said nervously. Why was she being nervous around him after all they have been together for 2 years?

"Hey beautiful," he said wrapping her into a hug. His gorgeous blonde hair was styled in its normal messy but cute way, his beautiful emerald green eyes lit up as he saw her.

"Max, I've got to talk to you about something…" she trailed off looking at anywhere but his face.

"Of course beautiful, what's wrong?" he asked with concern as he put his hands in hers.

_Beautiful…That was his nickname for her_

"Well…" Flora said fiddling with her hands," Us…It's just isn't working."

"What, what are you taking about?" Max said, "Are you saying we should break up?"

"Listen Max...I've to move to go live with my dad and you know what they say about long distance relationships." Flora said getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll wait for you," He replied he replied as he stood in the doorway.

"No! Anyway you deserve much better than me…"

"You're right I do," he said angrily," I knew you never loved me."

"No, Max that isn't true-"Flora cried but was cut off.

"Save it." he said storming off.

Flora shut the door then slid down it. After an half an hour she got up and saw Layla watching cartoons.

Flora sat down angrily snatching the remote changing to something else.

"Can you not see I was watching something, "Layla said, "What's got you in such pissy mood?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend for two years, how do you think I feel," Flora said exasperatedly.

"Gee I don't know," Layla said sarcastically. Flora glared at her.

"What? It is a sweatshirt reference." Layla said referring to her sweatshirt.

Seeing she wasn't helping Layla sighed, "Hey...it was bound to happen sometime, anyway if he was truly loved you he would have understood."

"I guess so," Flora said in a happier mood.

"Movie marathon?" Layla asked.

"You got it," replied Flora as she and Layla snuggled into the duvet.

As they were watching the iron man series she had the song problem stuck in her head

_Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got!_

_I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got one less one less problem._

They ended up falling asleep half way through Iron Man 3.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Girls open up!" they heard from outside.

They both rushed to the door.

"Daddy!" they both squealed.

They hadn't seen him since the summer 2013.

He wrapped them both in a tight hug.

"Hey girls! Long-time no see," He said.

"Where's you suitcases?"

"Upstairs," Layla said about to get them.

"I'll get them you girls wait in the car," he said motioning at the big black range rover behind him handing them the keys. Once the suitcases were here they set off.

They talked the whole way through catching up. They stopped at starbucks to grab a quick breakfast before returning again.

"Are you excited to be back in Seattle?" John asked as they neared their street.

"Yeah!" Layla said.

"We can't wait to see Tecna and Riven again," Flora said.

"I've missed you girls so much," John said, "Did you mother look after you properly before abandoning you?"

He said this with a hint of anger.

"She was okay I guess," Layla said shrugging. Flora gave her a look.

"We're here," John said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Oh my god!" Layla said.

"It's even more beautiful than I remembered," Flora said.

Sure they lived in a nice house in Wisconsin but that was a penthouse. Their mansion in Seattle was everything compared to it.

As they exited the car they saw a tall figure.

"Hey losers!" Riven said smirking as they pulled him into a hug," Good to know you missed me."

"Where's Tecna?" Flora asked.

"I guess she's running late, she was on a last date with Drew before he left." Riven said.

"Tecna!" they both yelled running to her.

She was wearing black hoodie which said 'sarcasm loading 78 % please wait' , white rag &amp; bone skinny jeans, a white michael kors Sutton tote and black christian louboutin ankle boots. She had her Iphone which case said 'classy, sassy and a little bit smart assy'.

"Flora! Layla!" She yelled looking up from her phone as she ran to them.

"You know that never works," Riven said shaking his head at his sisters who were now on the floor with throbbing heads. They all turned to look at him glaring.

"Hey! I wasn't hating!" he said as he went into the house followed by his father who was laughing at their childish behaviour before going into his office.

Tecna, Layla and Flora looked at the situation they were in. Then burst out laughing.

"I guess Seattle ain't gonna be that bad," Flora thought.

_Time skip_

**Next Day…**

"Tecna! Tecna! Wake up!" she heard as she was woken up.

"What!" she said groggily.

"Let's go shopping school starts tomorrow," Flora said as she pulled off her duvet.

She was already dressed. She was wearing a white crepe peplum tank top, Victoria Beckham demin skinny jeans, white leather dr. martens and a black alexander mc queen tote.

"Fine I was meeting Bloom and Stella there anyways, and I'm staying over at Stella's for the night," Tecna getting up.

"Oh and Musa's coming," Flora said from the door.

"Ok…Out!" Tecna said pushing her out and shutting the door.

She picked out an even &amp; odd black and white sleeveless blouse, a black drop pocket boyfriend cardigan, j brand white skinny jeans and black saint laurent classic high top sneaker in leather.

She came out when she heard the doorbell ring. She went to go open the door.

"Musa?" Tecna said but it came out in a question.

She was wearing The North Face half dome pullover hoodie, j brand skinny coated jeans, a Chloe small leather tote and black and white striped vans.

They became close friends in the summer of 2013 and hadn't seen each other since till know.

"Hey Tec," she said using her nickname as she hugged her.

"Come on in," Tecna said letting her in.

"Flora! Layla! Musa's here!" she called as they went into their enormous living room where Riven was playing on his PS4.

The girls chatting catching up when Riven rudely interrupted, "Excuse me? I'm here to trying to play a game," he said throwing his hands in his head as he got killed while playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.

"You're crap, pass it over I'm a pro at this game," Musa said snatching the controller off him.

He only just realised she was in the room. Riven was shocked by her boldness but quickly recovered, "Hey last time I checked this was MY house," he said trying to snatch the controller of him, "Give it back."

"Nah I'm good dude, can't you see I'm on the roll here," replied Musa as she killed 2 people.

Flora and Layla entered the room.

Layla was wearing a grey crewneck jumper but this time it said 'born to sleep forced to go to school' in black and blue, j brand grey leather skinny jeans, a blue alexander mc queen skull scarf , a blue chanel python shopping tote and blue converse. She had her IPhone only this time the case was black and it said 'bitch please I'm the shit' in white and blue.

"Let's go," Tecna said.

"Wait just a second," Musa said.

"Damn I never knew girls could be so into this game," Riven smirked.

"You haven't met me yet," Musa said.

Tecna, Layla and Flora smirked.

"Riven stop hogging Muse so we can go," Layla said.

Musa blushed and got up and left.

"I-I wasn't hogging her it was just-" Riven stuttered heat rising to his cheeks.

_He'd never blushed in his entire life!_

"Huh," Tecna said as her, Flora and Layla stifled laughter. "You are just too easy!" laughed Flora wiping a tear.

"Girls leave him alone," John said as he walked past.

"Ok dad," they moaned leaving.

On their way to the mall Musa asked curiously," So who was that?" She felt herself blush again.

_Boys never made her feel this way! I guess Seattle could change her…_

Bloom and Stella were waiting for Tecna in their usual spot where they always met up by the fountain.

"This is so not Tec! She is like 15 minutes late!" Stella complained to her best friend but soon stopped as her other best friend was in sight.

She was wearing a mint velvet black kimono tee, a white pleated skater skirt, quilted bow ballerina flats and a black mulberry handbag.

"Tec!" she waved her arms around like a maniac jumping up and down as Tecna saw her.

"Hey B! Hey Stell!" she said hugging them both.

"We haven't seen you in like a week!" Bloom said.

She was wearing a plain black v-neck t-shirt underneath a green dolce &amp; gabbana fitted blazer/jacket, dolce &amp; gabbana high waisted green matching belted trousers, a prada green saffinano leather tote and christain louboutin black simple flats with bows.

"Not meaning to sound rude or anything but who are they?" Stella asked.

"Bloom, Stella meet my sisters Layla and Flora and their best friend Musa-" Tecna began but was cut off.

"I remember 2 years ago we met," Bloom said, " Remember Stell.I swear you have a memory of a goldfish"

"Oh yeah…anyway where did you guys go you just left." Stella said thinking back.

"They were only staying the summer," Bloom said, "See what I mean."

She muttered to the rest of them and they started giggling.

"Hey! Did you say something about me! Cause if you did!" Stella said threatening Bloom jokingly.

"Me? Pshhh now why would I do that?" Bloom replied.

They all starting laughing including Stella.

On their way home from shopping Stella said "Why don't you guys spend the night at mine?"

"We'd love to except we don't have clothes for school tomorrow or pajamas," Flora said.

"Have you forgotten how much clothes we bought I'm sure you bought a pair of pajamas or you can borrow some of mine seeing as we are all the same size. And you bought outfits for school tomorrow anyway. Plus we have spare toothbrushes and everything else." Stella explained.

"Then it's settled!" Layla said, "I'll go confirm it with Dad.

"I just texted my Dad he's fine with it," Musa said.

"Then let's go! Race you!" Bloom said Flora hot on her heels.

"Cheaters!" screamed Stella, Tecna, Musa and Layla chasing after them.

**Hope you liked it!**

_**Random915**_


	3. Because Of You

**Hey guys!**

**This could be the last chapter I post cause finals are in 4/5 weeks.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**The outfits are on my polyvore.**

**The 15 that got through were:**

**Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Layla, Diaspro, Bethany, Andy, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Riven and Nabu.**

_Because of You_

"Hello I'm Ms. Kate you can call me Kate, as most of you know I've been head of studio for 3 years and never had I ever reached this close to Regionals. As you know last year we were in the finals but we had to forfeit because we were one dancer auditions for lead singer will be held later after lunch. Musa I expect you to be auditioning," said their teacher to the talented young girl whose head perked up at the sound of her name. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I also have another announcement to make, Bloom I'd like you to be dance captain again this year as you did a great job last year and I think everyone else would agree. Did anyone want to audition?" she carried on.

"Actually I-"

Bloom's heart began to race as someone spoke up. _Diaspro Holloway._

How she hated that girl. First she stole Bloom's boyfriend Andy from her who was a jerk anyway. Now she's going to steal her place as dance captain. What's next? Her friends? She squeezed her eyes shut. Just thinking about that made her heartache. Hell no was she going to let that happen! That girl has only been in school for a week and she's already trying to make her world come crashing down.

Fortunately for Bloom the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell. _She thought as she grabbed her bag hurriedly leaving the room among the group of 15. She changed out of her dance clothes and into her normal clothes. So did the girls.

Bloom was wearing an alexander mc queen ivory crepe mini dress which came to her knees. Saint Laurent textured leather Janis maroon pumps, an emporio armani blazer and a white michael kors leather selma tote.

Stella was wearing an alexander wang black fold dress, a black topshop blazer with no buttons, giuseppe zanotti monro suede peep toe pumps and saint Laurent medium tote.

Flora was wearing a crème t-shirt underneath a dolce &amp; gabbana crème blazer with matching dolce &amp; gabbana crème classic trousers, a fendi mini leather tote and Salvatore ferregamo ballerina flats with bows.

Musa was wearing a black plain tank underneath a dolce &amp; gabbana red blazer with matching dolce &amp; gabanna red slim trousers, black Salvatore ferragamo black ballerina flats with bows and a black praa saffiano leather tote.

Tecna was wearing an emporio armani black peplum top underneath a white dolce &amp; gabbana blazer, white wide leg trousers, christian louboutin black flats and a prada saffianno briefcase.

Layla was wearing a green michael kors top underneath a black dolce &amp; gabbana blazer, matching dolce &amp; gabbana suit trousers, black chanel flats and a small dolce &amp; gabbana green tote.

Diaspro smirked knowing her plan would work as long as everything went as planned. Bloom had just come in late that afternoon with Flora. The two girls and grown exceptionally close during the course of the week. Unfortunately for Diaspro, Ms. Kate and Chris had not arrived yet. She needed to get Bloom off as Kate and Chris's favourite.

Everyone began stretching beginning to warm up and before they knew it Kate and Chris had arrived.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do seeing as Andy won't make it. We will split you into 2 teams. Bloom's team, Diaspro's team. You will practice a routine and then perform it to us. In the end we'll decide which routine was more sharp and well-practiced. It will also be judged on how well you work together," explained Chris the head choreographer.

"On Bloom's side we have: Bethany, Musa, Brandon, Flora, Helia and Nabu."

"On Diaspro's side we have: Sky, Stella, Riven, Tecna, Timmy and Layla."

From the moment Bloom heard Bethany's name she knew she was done for.

_Bethany Walker. Sidekick and __**best friend **__of Diaspro Holloway._

As Layla slowly made her way to her team she inwardly groaned. Why couldn't she have been on Bloom's team! On her way something suspicious caught the corner of her eye. She saw Diaspro and Bethany laughing whispering to each other. What were they up to?

Bloom and her team had practiced their routine easily not only did they choreograph it together they worked together as a team. Even Bethany_ looked_like she was enjoying it. _Looked. _

However Diaspro was over working her team. Though they knew the whole routine perfectly and practiced it flawlessly.

"Diaspro can we take a break," Stella moaned. She was worn out.

"No! I mean after we practice one more time," Diaspro said bossily.

Everyone groaned.

Soon it was time to show the routines.

"Bloom, you're up first," said Chris.

They done their routine wonderfully until halfway through it Bethany tripped Brandon up who pushed Musa who pushed Flora. It looked like a catastrophe.

"That's enough!" said Ms. Kate. She looked like she was disappointed. As Diaspro made her way to the front she high fived Bethany. Musa caught that and narrowed her eyes

Diaspro looked like she owned the place as they ended their routine perfectly.

"Chris and I have made our decision. Diaspro you are our new dance captain," said Kate.

Diaspro looked at Bloom with superiority smirk.

"But Ms, Bethany purposely ruined our routine," Musa protested.

"I'm sorry but Diaspro's routine was just better practiced."

Layla sighed. This was totally unfair to Bloom.

"Anyway we are now going to hold the auditions for lead singer, anyone who'd like to audition please step forward," Musa and Bethany were the only ones.

"I am going to choose 2 singers. You will both sing 2 songs for each of them together. The singers who I both hope you're familiar with are Taylor Swift and Rhianna."

"So Musa your pick what song first?"

"Blank Space by Taylor Swift," she said confidently. After all this was one of her favourite songs.

"Blank Space"

[Bethany]

Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, wanna play?

[Musa]

New money, suit and tie

I can read you like a magazine

Ain't it funny, rumors fly

And I know you heard about me

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

[Bethany]

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

**She tried to look 'hot' be messing up her hair and dancing. **_**No. Just no. **_**Musa thought **

[Musa]

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

[Bethany]

Cherry lips, crystal skies

I could show you incredible things

Stolen kisses, pretty lies

You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen

Find out what you want

Be that girl for a month

Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

[Musa]

Screaming, crying, perfect storms

I can make all the tables turn

Rose garden filled with thorns

Keep you second guessing like

"Oh my God, who is she?"

I get drunk on jealousy

But you'll come back each time you leave

'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream'

**Riven thought she looked kind of hot as she sang her verse. **_**Did he like her?**_

[Bethany]

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

[Musa]

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

[Bethany]

Boys only want love if it's torture

Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

Boys only want love if it's torture

Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

[Musa]

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

[Both]

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

No offense even Diaspro had to admit Musa's voice stood out more.

"Well sung girls. Next Bethany," said Kate.

"Shake it off," she said smirking.

"Shake It Off"

[Bethany]

I stay out too late

Got nothing in my brain

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

[Musa]

I go on too many dates [chuckle]

But I can't make them stay

At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

[Bethany] **She started twerking. Musa mentally face palmed.**

But I keep cruising

Can't stop, won't stop moving

It's like I got this music

In my mind

Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

[Musa]

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

[Bethany]

I never miss a beat

I'm lightning on my feet

And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

[Musa]

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)

I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)

And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

[Bethany] _**Urgh here it comes again **_**Musa thought**

But I keep cruising

Can't stop, won't stop grooving

It's like I got this music

In my mind

Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

[Musa]

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

[Bethany]

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

[Musa]

Hey, hey, hey

Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,

You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

[Bethany]

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend

She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.

And to the fella over there with the hella good hair

Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake

**And she began twerking again.**

Yeah ohhh

[Musa]

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)

I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

[Bethany]

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

[Musa]

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

[Both]

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

"That was well sung again girls. Musa."

"Only girl in the world," Musa replied. She loved this song.

"Only Girl (In The World)"

[Musa]

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la

(Uh, yeah)

La la la la

[Bethany]

[Verse 1:]

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie

Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like

So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight

I wanna make you beg for it, then I'm a make you swallow your pride

Ooh

[Musa] **She sung this with a lot of power.**

[Chorus:]

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (yeah)

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only one...

[Bethany]

[Verse 2:]

Want you to take it, like a thief in the night

Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right

Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside

And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night

[Musa]

[Chorus:]

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,

Only one...

[Bethany]

[Bridge:]

Take me for a ride, ride

Oh baby, take me high, high

Let me make you first, first

Oh make it last all night, night

Take me for a ride, ride

Oh baby, take me high, high

Let me make you first, first

Make it last all night

[Musa]

[Chorus:]

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

[Both]

Only girl in the world...

Girl in the world...

Only girl in the world...

Girl in the world

"Wonderful! Last song. Bethany."

"Diamonds," she said thinking of a song.

"Diamonds"

[Musa]

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

[Bethany]

Find light in the beautiful sea

I choose to be happy

You and I, you and I

We're like diamonds in the sky

[Musa]

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

[Bethany]

I knew that we'd become one right away

Oh, right away

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

[Musa]

So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

[Bethany]

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

[Musa]

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

[Bethany]

Palms rise to the universe

As we moonshine and molly

Feel the warmth, we'll never die

We're like diamonds in the sky

[Musa]

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

[Bethany]

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

[Musa]

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

[Both]

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

[Musa]

So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

[Both]

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Oh, yeah

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

"This is great!" Kate exclaimed.

"I'd like to do it as a vote. Everyone who votes for Musa on the right and Bethany's votes are on the left." She carried on.

Layla, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Riven went towards the right leaving Andy and Diaspro on the left.

"Well then Musa it looks like you got the job," said Ms. Kate to the girl who was now smiling brightly.

"Class dismissed."

As soon as they left the room all the girls ran to Bloom.

"Are you ok?"

"It's that entire bitch Bethany's fault."

"How could she?"

"We need to get you back as captain ASAP!"

"How we going to do that?"

"Guys! Stop! We're not going to do anything," Bloom yelled. They all turned to look at her.

"Sorry we weren't helping," Flora said apologetically.

They starting talking on their way home when Bloom went to the go get something from her locker.

"Hey Bloom," that voice sent shivers done her spine.

"What Andy?" Bloom said annoyed trying to get past her ex-boyfriend.

"I missed you," he said.

"Well then why did I catch snogging Diaspro the other day, huh? Because of jerks like you I won't be able to learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you…I am afraid to love again," she said the last bit quietly before pushing past him and leaving.

**Stella: I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**Me: I don't even know myself! Lol!**

**Brandon: Andy is such an idiot!**

**Me: I know right! Is it weird for me to speak to my own characters?**

**Flora: Not really…**

**Riven: Yes!**

**Musa: Shut up Riven *slapping him on the head***

**Me: Yeah watch it! I can control what happens in this story…**

**Sky: Now I'm scared!**

**Helia: I know right bro...**

**Layla: Oh come on it's not like she's really going to do anything!**

**Nabu: Exactly!**

**Bloom: You don't know that!**

**Me: That's very true *evil laugh***

**Diaspro: Wtf?**

**Bethany: Weirdos.**

**Me: Shut it you!**

**Layla: Go way attention seekers!**

I am so weird and random!

**All: We know.**

**Me: I wasn't speaking to you I was speaking to my readers!**

**Stella: Geez looks like someone needs to take a chill pill.**

**Musa: Couldn't have said it better sis!**

**Bethany: Shut up!**

**Musa: Don't tell me to shut up bitch! You're just jealous I got the part!**

**Bethany: Why you little-**

**Me: That's enough! Save the drama &amp; anger for the next chapter!**

_**Until Next Time!**_

**PS: I know you guys think I'm weird because I am!**


	4. Telephone

**IMPORTANT!**

**I decided to make changes because a lot has happened during season 1 and 2 in the show I watch called The Next Step so I decided to change to Regionals instead of Nationals.**

**Heyall! Here's another chapter! And their dance clothes are on my polyvore. But anyways that doesn't matter because most of their clothes are. It's been a 2 months and the group know each other pretty well though like before Stella and Brandon, and Layla and Nabu are the only ones together.**

_Telephone_

It was 7:30 am on the dot and it was supposed to be Musa time to practice in Studio A. This was a usual morning routine and she as well as Tecna would come to school 30 minutes early daily. Tecna would normally practice in the gymnastics hall and Musa would practice her dancing sometimes singing in Studio A. However this time Tecna's brother Riven, who Musa thought was cute but would never admit, decided to join just for fun but also causing them to be late.

_Fun? Or maybe just to see Musa _snorted Tecna when Riven had told them he was coming. But at least for Tecna Riven had recently bought a black Porsche after passing his driving test back a while ago so they wouldn't have to walk in the cold frosty weather as it was January. Not that Tecna would hate the idea of her brother and one of her best friends being together it would be rather awkward but she could get used to it.

Once they had parked in the school's parking lot Musa dashed off towards the school entrance Tecna not far behind. Studio A was in the west side of the school building while the gymnastics hall was in the main. So once the girls reached the locker rooms they got dressed into their dance clothes.

Musa had on a black and white Nike sleeveless crop top with white shorts. She wore black and white Vans sneakers and had a black The North Face gym duffel bag with all her gear. Tecna had a black tank top with _Fierce _on it along with black shorts. She wore black Vans with white soles and had a black Nike gym duffel bag with all her gear.

As soon as she arrived in the studio she put her black IPod in the speakers and began to stretch doing lunges, staying in positions like the splits for a bit until the song began to play.

_Telephone. Oh how she loved that song so much._

_"Telephone"_

Musa done an ariel cartwheel then began doing some of contemporary dancing which is her favourite style of dance.

_Hello, hello, baby, you called?_

_I can't hear a thing_

She then done a barrel turn.

_I have got no service_

After that she did a backwalkover.

_In the club, you say? say?_

Then she done the splits.

_Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?_

And converted to a standing/vertical splits.

_You're breakin' up on me_

She then done pirouettes.

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Kinda busy_

_Kinda busy_

_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

She then went back to her original contemporary dancing and she began to blend into the music. _It felt so good to be dancing again after 2 weeks _Musa thought.

_Just a second_

_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_

_You should've made some plans with me_

_You knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me_

_I'm kinda busy_

She then began doing breakdance moves which she had learnt from Layla.

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

As she began to do her pirouettes again her hands lifted above her head someone grabbed her left hand she didn't bother looking at who it was but all she knew was they were a good dancer and was concentrating on the music.

_[Chorus:]_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_I'm busy_

_(I'm busy)_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club_

_And I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club_

_And I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

She slowly opened her eyes after being lifted down from the air only to be met with intense violet eyes. _ Riven's violet eyes._

_[Beyonce]_

_Boy, the way you blowing up my phone_

_Won't make me leave no faster_

_Put my coat on faster_

_Leave my girls no faster_

_I should've left my phone at home_

_'Cause this is a disaster_

_Calling like a collector_

_Sorry, I cannot answer_

_[Lady Gaga]_

_Not that I don't like you_

_I'm just at a party_

_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

_[Beyonce]_

_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_I'll be dancin'_

_I'll be dancin'_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

They both felt like there was no one else in the entire world except them.

_[Pre-Chorus x2]_

_[Chorus]_

_[x3]_

_My telephone_

_Ma ma ma telephone_

_'Cause I'm out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

They ended the dance holding each other's as the song began to end and they were both breathing heavily.

_(We're sorry, we're sorry_

_The number you have reached_

_Is not in service at this time_

_Please check the number, or try your call again)_

"You're an amazing dancer you know that," he began.

Musa smiled and replied," Thanks you too."

Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey guys it's time-Oh my god you guys are so cute together!"

_Shit! _They thought realising the position they were in and quickly sprang apart both embarrassed.

"Well I better get going. See you later Stell, and catch you later Muse." Riven said winking at Musa who felt her face heat up but luckily for her Riven was gone.

"Musie's gotta boyfriend!" Stella sang. She was dressed in her dance clothes wearing a peach crop top with white shorts. She wore peach Vans sneakers and peach Nike handbag designed for gym.

"Shut up!"

_What was I thinking?! He's a jerk, a jock, a flirt! _Musa thought.

"OMG! First step is denial I read that in my magazine once! Who should I tell first! Well I got to tell the girls and snookums and the boys and-"

"Stella shush!"

"Fine fine! Your secrets safe with me!" Stella said hiding a mischievous while bringing out her phone.

Once the bell had rang everyone began to pile into Studio A and as usual Ms. Kate was in her office which was next to the room while everyone stretched.

The girls (The Winx) made their way to their usual spot where they stretched a few metres away from the boys.

Bloom wore a light blue Nike t-shirt with pink shorts. She wore a pair of light blue Converse sneakers and had a light blue Nike gym duffel bag on the side near her. Flora wore a grey workout tank top which said _Don't let the pretty face fool you I'm a beast _with pink shorts. She wore a pair of white Converse sneakers and a pink Victoria Secret's gym duffel bag. Layla also wore a grey workout out tank top but only it said _Run like there's a hot guy in front of you and a creepy dude behind you _with black The North Face shorts. She wore a pair of grey Vans sneakers and a grey Victoria's Secret gym duffel bag.

"Yo! Musa likes Riven and vice versa," Stella whispered/yelled.

"I knew it!" Bloom yelled causing everyone to look at her.

"What? Never seen anyone yell before!" she snapped causing them to divert their eyes.

"Aw so cute!" Flora cooed.

"Ha ha you like our brother," Layla and Tecna chorused.

"I don't!" Musa protested.

"Denial!" Flora sang.

"I don't know what you're talking about missy. You like my bro," Musa laughed sticking her tongue out.

"Do not!" she muttered.

"Denial!" mimicked Musa.

They both looked at each other then began laughing manically. They were have their strange moments again that only Layla had known of since this is the first time they done it since they came.

"Urmm gurls are you sure you haven't lost your minds and gone a bit cray-cray?" Layla asked her eyebrow raised.

Musa and Flora looked at each other again then titled their head sideways in a scary way.

"What have you guys done?" Helia asked.

"Oh wait has she gone into one of her crazy modes again and dragged her best friend into it. Poor Flo," Helia said shaking his head sympathetically.

"Oh be quiet Heels just because I'm shorter doesn't mean you're older and I can't hurt you!" Musa threatened.

"I wouldn't be like that if I was you little sis, I know about your little secret," Helia said smirking.

"Nooo! Who told you? Stella!" Musa said looking at the girl angrily who was filing her nails.

"What?" Stella asked innocently.

"You told them! I would have told them myself!" Musa hissed.

"No I just told Brandy and he must have told the others like I told him to," Stella said like it was no problem.

"You idio-!"

"May I have your attention please," said a woman with long brown and golden eyes.

"Kids I've got an announcement to make…Chris will no longer be head choreographer he has got a new job at Superstar dance academy. So my sister Phoebe will be taking over," said Kate.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you and I've been waiting for this moment for so long it's so good to see you all in person and-"Phoebe said extremely quickly.

"Anyways today you guys will be able to have the day off so I'm off!" said Kate going back to her office while Phoebe heading off to who knows where.

"Shut up and listen up!" Diaspro yelled.

"Beth, Andy and I have stuff to do and someone needs to clean the windows so you guys can do it," Diaspro said then sashayed out of the room with Bethany and Andy behind.

"Forget that I'm not doing it!" Layla yelled and they all got up to get their bags.

Musa and Riven were the last ones to leave.

"Hey Muse," Riven whispered.

"Yeah," she said turning around.

"I've got a plan to get rid of Diaspro as dance captain once and for all but all we need to do is get Bloom to agree,"

"Okay, so what the plan,"

"First we need to find Bloom first…"

**I know a lot of Riven and Musa but it so cute!**

_**I**_** edited some bits of the chapters when I posted it so now there are changes.**

_**Until next time…**_

_**Random 915 **_____


	5. Can't Get You Out Of My Head Part 1

_**So this chapter is mostly about Tecna and Timmy because they're such a cute couple and someone requested it! Thank you heartful splash for reminding me! **_

_**The outfits are on my polyvore like always. :)**_

_Can't get you out of my head __**Part 1**_

Monday 15th January

Musa and Riven had finally been able to find Bloom who was getting her duffel bag and her handbag from her locker.

"Hey B!" Musa called catching up with her Riven by her side.

"Hey Muse, hey Riv," she said before smirking at Musa.

"We kind of need your help to take Diaspro down as dance captain," Musa began.

"Guys you know I can't it'll just cause more drama," Bloom sighed.

"But you know how she's acting it is going to tear the team apart," Riven said pleadingly while Musa done puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know you-No! Damn you! Not the puppy dog eyes! Musa you know I can't resist those! Fine! I'll think about it though it depends on how she acts like," Bloom said as Riven and Musa high-fived.

"I'm going to go find the guys see you there," Riven said before running of to god knows where.

"I see what Stella means," Bloom teased.

Musa just gave her a dirty look causing Bloom to snicker as they entered the school's parking lot.

**(I was supposed to add this to the last chapter but who cares now.)**

….

_A few days later_ Friday 16th January

Tecna was on her way back from her first further maths class and the only one she knew who was attended was _Timmy_.

Timmy, the guy who for some reason she couldn't get out of her head. Yes she had Drew but he never seemed to really care about their relationship anymore. Ever since he moved it seems like they lost their connection that they used to have.

Suddenly her IPhone 6 (seeing as she wasn't fan of the 6+) began to ring. She checked her caller ID and it was her boyfriend Drew.

_Speak of the devil _she thought as she picked up.

"Hey pumpkin," his familiar voice said. Even though she'd never wanted to admit she always hated it when he called her that.

"Hey Drew,"

"So my parents decided to give me a 2 week break from home school so I don't have to attend school and I decided to go stay with my cousin. She's holding a party. Does the name Diaspro Holloway ring a bell? Anyways you can bring as many friends as you like the more the merrier!" Then he hung up.

"Does he even ask me if I want to come or does he just decide for me?" Tecna muttered angrily before the group who were all standing around Riven's car talking.

"Hey Tec did you hear about the party Diaspro is hosting?" Musa asked.

"Yeah apparently her and Drew are close relations so he invited me and said I could bring as many people as I could," she replied as she swung her black briefcase like handbag onto her a lap sitting next to Flora on the hood of Riven's Porsche.

"I knew I never liked him," Riven mumbled loud enough for them to hear. He was leaning against his car twirling the keys in his hand.

"Well you never liked him anyway," Tecna said carelessly.

"I say we go crash the party," Layla said deviously who was standing near Nabu's black MV-Agusta F4CC motorbike.

"But we were already invited that wouldn't make sense," Nabu said who was standing next to her his arm wrapped around her shoulder with two black helmets in his other hand.

"Oh whatever," Layla said as she leant her head on his shoulder. If anyone saw them they knew they were definitely in love.

"I think we still do attend and show Diaspro that we aren't her workers!" Stella exclaims pumping her fist in the air while she sat on Brandon's lap who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

They were both sitting in the driver's seat of Brandon's silver Mercedes with their window wide open which was next to Riven's car.

"I agree," Helia spoke up resting against the silver Bentley convertible that belong to him while Musa was already waiting in the passenger seat laying upside down playing on her phone.

"Well we only have 5 hours before the party starts at the party starts at 8 and I've known Stella for all my life so she will probably need more time to get ready," said Sky who was sitting at the back of Brandon's car with Bloom as he caught a ride with them this morning and had left the red Ferrari that he and Stella shared at home.

"I'm going to get going. See you there!" Timmy said as he put his keys into the ignition of his black Jaguar before pulling out of the school driveway the others following giving their farewells.

Diaspro was silently watching the scene unravel into front of her as a smile spread across her face. Once again her plan was working perfectly.

She'd tell Drew Tecna wasn't coming then he'd invite when of his many other girlfriends Tecna would catch him being heartbroken and they would get kicked out because Riven would end up beating Drew up for hurting his sister causing more drama. She got her friends Jordan to convince Musa to give up on Riven and is getting her friend, Tyler to get Musa to forget about Riven. She had taught him everything so he could be her perfect guy then he'd dump her saying it was a dare leaving her heartbroken (but Musa wasn't likely to forget about Riven which Diaspro hadn't thought thoroughly about) so she had 2 and a half down. She just needed to push Bloom a bit more and she knew exactly what to do. Toy with her crush, Sky Hale.

…...

Once she had arrived Musa had already picked out an outfit so she had lots of time to spare because she wasn't like Stella it didn't take more than five minutes for her to pick something out of her awesome walk in closet which was practically the size of her massive bedroom. She knew exactly where she was going.

She got dressed into a red and white letterman jacket, white skinny jeans and red Converse sneakers. She grabbed her white Chanel shoulder bag and left.

She walked for a few minutes until she stopped at an apartment building. It was nice and modern with a 5 or 6 big apartments. She went to the top floor where the penthouse suite was and stepped out of the elevator only to find her sister and her fiancé kissing.

Musa cleared her throat.

"Musa? Not meaning to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Aria asked as her and Damion quickly sprang apart and he got up.

"Well I decided to drop by and see how my good old big sister doing but seeing as you're busy I'll come over some other time," Musa said about to leave.

"Nah its fine I was just leaving," said Damion picking his coat up from the hanger and pressing the button for the elevator and soon enough he was gone.

"So what was it that you so desperately wanted to talk to me about, because it better be important," Aria said as Musa sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Nothing really just bored," Musa replied.

"Really? You interrupt my quality time with Damy just to tell me NOTHING! Come on it must be something?"

"Well…" Musa began.

"Make up misconception? It's fine I'll give you some of mine," Aria offered.

Musa shook her head.

"Dress disaster? I'll take you shopping," Aria offered again.

Musa shook her head.

"Urm…What could my little sister be so worried about that she has to come to me?" Aria said pretending to think.

"It's a boy," Aria said simply.

"What?! How do you know?" Musa exclaimed a blush creeping up her neck.

"You practically just admitted it," Aria smirked.

"Ok, ok fine! His name's Riven," Musa said quietly.

"Riven you say huh? Well I'll to teach everything you need, I am an expert at this kind of stuff after all I did get back with Damy when that stupid witchy bitch Amy tried stealing him," Aria said with extra sass flicking her hair ,which was now out of its bun, back.

Musa laughed, "That's only cause you were together and you loved each other."

Aria glared then said teasingly," You better keep your mouth shut because you need all the help you can get."

They talked, gossiped and had a laugh until Musa had to go cause she had to be there within 40 minutes.

"Bye Ri-Ri! Love ya!" Musa yelled as the elevator door shut.

"See ya Muse love ya too!" Aria called back.

As it went down it stopped at the fourth floor when someone until someone unexpected came in.

"Riven?"

"Musa? What are you doing here?" Riven asked confused.

"I was going to ask you the same question. I came to visit my sister, Aria," Musa replied.

"Oh right I came to visit someone special as well," Riven said.

_Special? _Musa thought _Who could it be? His dad, Layla, Flora and Tecna at home. I doubt he visited his mother. Who knows? Could be his close relatives or a good family friend? __**Family friend who could be a girl? **__Why is it my business anyway?_

They talked for a while until the elevator reached the ground floor. Suddenly on their way out of the building someone came out of the elevator on the right.

"Riven! Riven!" the girl yelled.

She had long straight jet black hair which reached her waist and piercing bright blue eyes. She had light tan skin and had extremely dark brown nearly black highlights in her hair. She wore a pair of black jeans and a white sleeved crop top which showed her tan stomach which had a piercing. She had on a pair of black leather Converse low top sneaker and a black Michael Kors bag. She was carrying a black Burberry trench coat in one hand and a black wallet in the other.

Riven and Musa turned around.

"You left this," said the girl giving him his wallet.

"Thanks Jordan," Riven said smiling.

"Let me introduce you Musa this is Jordan Christiana Victoria Mullen her father and my father are very good work friends, Jordan this is Musa Melody Harmony Harper one of my good friends," Riven said.

"Seriously Riv what is with you and middle names," Musa laughing.

"I know right!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Just call me Musa or Muse for short," Musa said about shake hands with Jordan but instead she pulled her into a hug.

"I have a feeling we are going to be very good friends," Jordan laughed then put her hand on Musa shoulder and whispered ," Just stay away from my Riven," before stalking off.

_Her Riven? _Musa thought _Doesn't matter does it now they are practically made for each other._

Musa sighed to herself as she ran up to her room _I guess I should just keep out of their way._

She put on the clothes she laid out on her bed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a deep red knee length dress and a pair of matching red heels. She took out her red and gold Michael Kors watch out of her draw full of watches and grabbed her red YSL clutch. She had already applied on deep red nail polish in the morning. She put on a soft layer of her deep red lipstick and thin coat of black eyeliner and mascara.

She went down the stairs slowly and was meeting up with the girls in the Starbucks near Diaspro's house. She remembered her black leather jacket which was in coat closet which held the keys to her black BMW. She and Bloom was the only one out of the girls who had taken her driver's test and passed so they went car shopping and both bought a BMW convertible (they did keep the cover and only took it off in the summer) only in different colours Musa bought a black, Bloom bought silver.

She turned on the radio and a song that she quite liked though she hadn't listened to it for nearly a year came on.

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy, your lovin' is all I think about_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy, its more than I dare to think about_

The chorus was her favourite part. But right now she didn't feel like singing because the song reminded her of her and Riven too much.

She parked in front of Starbucks and found the girls already sitting in a booth. She took her seat next to Layla, who had Bloom beside her while Flora, Tecna and Stella sat across them.

Layla wore a white long sleeved bloused tucked into a cream skirt which ended just a few centre metres above her knees (seeing as she hates wearing dresses). She had a cream blazer with zips draped on her arm and a pair silver diamond pumps. She wore a silver Michael Kors watch and a white YSL clutch. Bloom wore a deep, royal blue dress with black jewels around the collar which reached her knees and a pair of matching blue heels. She wore a blue and silver diamond Rolex watch and a Bottega Vonetta blue clutch. Flora wore a pale pink dress with silver jewels around the colour with matching silver peep toe pumps. She wore a silver diamond Rolex watch and a YSL silver clutch. Tecna wore a white dress which reached her knees with a pair of black heels. She had a white Marc Jacobs watch and a black YSL clutch. Stella wore a crepe dress with an Aztec pattern which reached her knees and a pair of matching crepe pumps. She had a gold Michael Kors watch and a crepe Aldo clutch bag.

"Hey girls," Musa said.

"Hey Muse," they all said.

"What's up with your voice? You sound all drowsy and sad," Layla asked.

"Well nothing really," Musa said.

"What did my idiot of a brother do this time?" Tecna asked her one of her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing! Anyway who cares what he does anymore. Well I don't!" Musa said.

The girls all exchanged glances then looked at Musa.

"It's fine you don't HAVE TO tell us," Flora said pretending to sigh.

"I'll guess it DOESN'T matter," Bloom said.

"And I guess we will NEVER find out," Stella said.

"Fine! Fine! Basically this girl called Jordan Mullen, you guys familiar of that name?" Musa began.

"Yeah, she's a real bitch, my dad and her dad are work friends," Tecna said Flora and Layla agreeing.

"Well she's telling me to give up on you- know –who saying their made for each other. I mean we've only known each other for a few months and according to her it seems like they've known each other all their lives. And what would Riven be doing in her apartment?" Musa said.

"Muse, even after everything that happens promise me you won't forget about Riven," Flora said.

"I promise,"

_**This wasn't at all supposed to happen but who cares!**_

_**Thank you for everyone who's reviewed throughout the story!**_

_**Until Next Time…**_

**Random 915**_** xxx**_


	6. Can't Get You Out Of My Head Part 2

**The only 2 reasons I used Watch Me Whip/ Nae Nae by Silento was because you can dance to it and I love it! Also I planned on using it for ages now.**

**If you want the description of Drew he is the bad boy type not Riven- bad boy but worse. Imagine ear piercing, leather jacket, black spiky hair and motorbike. He wasn't always like this, he and Tecna had been dating since the age of 12 and he changed when he was 14. Tecna still sees him as the same boy she knew.**

_Can't get you out of my head __**Part 2**_

"Wow this party is wild!" Musa yelled over the music.

The room was filled with teenagers a few drunk mostly sober who was either dancing or drinking the punch which had probably been spiked as Diaspro wouldn't have dared to bring out alcohol.

She spotted Riven who was dancing with…Jordan.

Musa pulled Tecna and Flora's hands while Layla, Bloom and Stella raced ahead of them to the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance!" she yelled as they got lost in the swarm of dancing teens but Layla was nowhere to be found.

A familiar beat hit Musa's ears.

"Watch Me (Whip / Nae Nae)"

**You already know who it is**

**Silentó**

**Silentó**

**Silentó**

**Gonna do it for me**

As soon as she heard the lyrics play out she knew Layla had something to do with this. They use to love this while in Wisconsin and still do. She saw Layla run over towards them with Nabu grinning. They both started to dance.

**Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

**Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

At this point of the song Musa and Flora had joined in along with Sky and Timmy mimicking their actions.

**Now watch me whip whip**

**Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

Soon Stella, Bloom, Tecna as well as Brandon, Helia and Riven joined in.

**Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

**Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

Musa thought they must look ridiculous seeing as her and the girls were in dresses and heels (except Layla of course who was in a skirt) but right now Musa didn't really care as she blended into the music.

**Now watch me whip whip**

**Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

**Now watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

A few kids who knew the song started to join in.

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**[x2:]**

**Do the stanky leg (stank)**

**Do the stanky leg (stank stank)**

**Do the stanky leg (stank)**

**Do the stanky leg (stank stank)**

**Now break your legs (break 'em, break 'em)**

**Break your legs (break 'em dog)**

**Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)**

**Break your legs (break 'em dog)**

**Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)**

**Break your legs (break 'em dog)**

**Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)**

**Break your legs (break 'em dog)**

**Now watch me**

**Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop**

**Now watch me**

**Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop**

By this point they had nearly half of the crowd joining in.

**Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

**Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

**Now watch me whip whip**

**Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

**Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

**Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

**Now watch me whip whip**

**Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

**Now watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Now watch me yule**

**Now watch me superman**

**Now watch me yule**

**Now watch me superman**

**Now watch me yule**

**Now watch me superman**

**Now watch me yule**

**Now watch me superman**

**Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff (Hold on)**

**Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff**

**Now watch me**

**Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop**

**Now watch me**

**Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop**

Soon practically everyone who was on the dance floor was joining in ,except Diaspro and her clique who obviously thought they were above this.

**Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

**Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

**Now watch me whip whip**

**Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

**Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

**Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

**Now watch me whip whip**

**Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

**Now watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh watch me, watch me**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

"Sheesh! That sure was a workout, especially in these heels!" Stella said as they made their way towards the table full of drinks and grabbed a bottle of water just to be safe. Who knows what's in the punch it definitely had been tampered with.

Tecna however was in her own little world she was too busy staring at a couple a few tables down who were in a heated make out session. Did her eyes deceive her or was that Drew her suppose- to be boyfriend?

Tecna just shook it off and went to follow Musa who had stormed off to the toilets.

"Musa? What's wrong?" she said knocking on the door of the toilet where Musa had locked herself in.

"Go ask your brother, I'm sure he knows," Musa said sounding more angry than sad.

"What happened?" Tecna asked.

She heard the door of the toilet unlock and Musa came out.

"I was at the food table minding my own business when this guy came up to me and introduced himself. His name was Tyler. So we started talking just a normal friendly chat when Riven came up to us and was like 'What are you doing with him' and I was angry at him already because he was supposed to be my date to the party but I found him at the beginning when we first arrived hanging with Jordan-" she began until she was cut off.

"Wait! Hold up you was Riven's mysterious date that he wouldn't tell us about!" Tecna yelled.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't that much of a big deal,"

"Not much of big deal! When did he ask you?"

"Just after we left starbucks,"

"Ok carry on,"

"So I found him hanging with Jordan and they were flirting and stuff. So I was still angry of course said 'Why does it matter? It's not like you care.' Then he was like 'Who said I didn't?' Then I said 'Then why were you flirting with Jordan' Then he, being the ass he is, said 'I get it now. You're jealous aren't you?' And I denied it and stormed of here we are."

"Wow you guys are just full of drama argument after argument after argument after-" Tecna said as they entered the party once again.

"Yeah yeah I get it now," Musa said cracking a smile.

While on their way to the group Tecna caught sight of the most horrifying picture ever. She froze and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. No she was just in the middle of a living nightmare. She blinked over and over again wishing what she saw was an illusion. But it wasn't.

"Tec, You okay?" Musa said her gaze followed where Tecna was looking.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Musa began but Tecna just stood there.

Musa took that as a yes and stormed over to where he was causing a scene," Why that son of bitch?!"

How dare he cheat on her best friend?!

She yanked both of them by the hair separating them. Then she then punched Drew hard in the face and gave the girl a deadly look.

"Did you know he had a girlfriend?" Musa said narrowing her eyes looking at the startled girl.

"Girlfriend?! But Drew you said I was the only one you loved!" she said looking heartbroken, "How could you?!" She then slapped him across the face leaving a mark then stormed out but stopped by Tecna.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea," she said.

Tecna's face softened," It's not your fault you didn't know."

Then she went up to Drew her eyes filled with hatred and tears, "You've changed so much,"

And that's all she said before leaving. Drew knew he was in for a hard time. Tecna's brother and friends were here. He never wanted it to end like this. But it did.

Meanwhile Tecna was in one of the many gardens of Diaspro's mansion, not sad but just plain angry about how just a few people could change a person so quickly.

While walking admiring the nature Tecna bumped into the person she least expected to see.

Timmy.


	7. Lips Are Moving

**Sorry for the late update. I give up on putting this story on break. I don't want to so I'll carry it on. Plus I've got some major ideas for later on in the story. Also Diaspro is not trashy like Bethany she's classy but she always gets what she wants. Her real plan will not be revealed yet.**

**Sky use to like Diaspro (they have known each other since the age of 12) but she never returned his feelings. Now Sky is starting to develop feelings for Bloom and Diaspro plans to ask Sky out just to get Bloom angry.**

**By the way Musa and Riven are not going to be together yet.**

_**Lips Are Moving**_

Meanwhile Tecna was in one of the many gardens of Diaspro's mansion, not sad but just plain angry about how just a few people could change a person so quickly.

While walking admiring the nature Tecna bumped into the person she least expected to see.

Timmy.

"Tecna? Oh hey Tecna," Timmy said smiling while adjusting his glasses.

"Hey," Tecna said quietly.

"So how are you holding up?" Timmy said with care in his eyes.

"Ok, I guess?" Tecna said shrugging, "It was bound to happen soon but I just didn't think it'd end this way."

"There's something I need to tell you…" Timmy began then hesitated and stopped for a second.

"_Could it be...?" Tecna thought," I doubt, it he's only sees me as a friend."_

"I'm buying the new IPhone 6s," Timmy said lying.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Tecna said.

Timmy was about to say something then decided against it.

"Truthfully, no," Timmy whispered so Tecna couldn't hear.

Tecna took it his silence as a yes and began to walk away until Timmy got her by the wrist.

"Tecna wait!" he said.

She turned around.

"Look I don't know how to say this since you probably won't feel the same way but I really like you and I get that you just broke up with Drew. I don't really mind if you don't return my feelings or if you're not ready to move on I just want you to know that I can't get you out of my head and," Timmy rambled on but was cut off when Tecna put a finger to his lips.

"I like you too," she said looking up at him, "but I'm not ready yet. Can we just take it slow?"

"Definitely. I'm not ready myself even after a year since what happened," Timmy said looking down.

Instead of just asking him what had happened Tecna just hugged him. At first Timmy was surprised but hugged back.

After they let go Timmy grabbed Tecna's hand.

"We'll go through this. Together," Timmy said as they faced each other.

"Together."

And with that they walked back to room with both of them feeling happier than ever.

Timmy went and joined the boys by food table and Tecna was about to walk over Bloom, Stella, Layla and Flora when she heard her name being called.

"Tecna!" Musa shouted motioning her to come join her by the DJ table. She could see the girl that she had met earlier on. Drew's ex.

Even though she was confused she went over anyway.

"Hey I'm Roxy. I'm sorry we didn't start of on the right terms because of THAT so I want top start over," said the girl greeting her with a handshake.

She had purple hair with blonde tips and deep purple eyes.

"Well ok. I'm Tecna." Tecna said introducing herself smiling.

"Guess what? I've been thinking of a way to get Drew back," Musa said.

Tecna looked unsure as Musa handed her sheet of lyrics.

It suited the situation perfectly.

"I don't know," Tecna said.

"Please? I can get back at Riven that way," Musa said.

"Fine, but on 1 condition. Only if Roxy does it with me and if you make up with Riven," Tecna said.

"Well ok," Roxy said.

"Fine I'll try, but he has to apologise too," Musa said crossing her arms.

"He will," Tecna said.

They went onto the stage and Musa asked the DJ to play the track before she joined them on stage bringing 3 microphones for each of us.

**"Lips Are Movin"**

_[Tecna] If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

_[Roxy] If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

They began walking around the stage.

_[Musa] Boy, look at me in my face_

_Tell me that you're not just about this bass_

_[Tecna] You really think I could be replaced?_

_Nah... I come from outer space_

_[Roxy] And I'm a classy girl_

_I'm a hold it up_

_[Musa] You full of something but it ain't love_

_And what we got is straight overdue_

_[Musa &amp; Tecna] Go find somebody new_

_[Roxy] You can buy me diamond earrings_

_And deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_

_[Tecna] But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye_

_Bye-bye-bye_

They began doing actions while dancing.

_[Musa] I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are movin_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_[Roxy] I might be young_

_But I ain't stupid_

_Talking round in circles with your tongue_

_[Tecna] I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are movin_

_[Roxy &amp; Musa] Baby, don't ya know I'm done_

They began dancing again.

_[Musa] If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

_[Roxy]Hey, baby, don't you bring them tears_

_'Cause it's too late, too late, babe, oh_

_[Tecna] You only love me when you're here_

_You're so two-faced, two-faced, babe, oh_

Drew knew he couldn't take it anymore so he decided to leave with his gang quite angry ad embarrassed.

_[Roxy] You can buy me diamond earrings_

_And deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_

_[Tecna] But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye_

_Bye-bye-bye_

At this point of the song the audience began clapping for the chorus and the music went quiet.

_[Musa] I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_[Tecna] I might be young, but I ain't stupid_

_Talking round in circles with your tongue_

Then music went up again.

_[Roxy] I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_But I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Baby, don't ya know I'm done_

_Come on, say!_

At this point some of the members of A-troupe (Bloom, Flora, Layla and Stella) and a few others began singing in the audience.

_[Musa] If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe_

_If your lips are moving (Alright now)_

_If your lips are moving (I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)_

_If your lips are moving_

_Then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe (Here we go!)_

Diaspro was angry, really angry her plan had backfired. Tecna wasn't upset, Musa was going to forgive Riven and everyone was happy. Time to set Plan B into action.

_[Tecna] I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_

_Talking round in circles with your tongue_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk_

_Saying how I'm your number one_

_[All]_

_But I know you're lyin_

_'Cause your lips are moving_

_Baby, don't you know I'm done_

The whole audience began clapping including another of Diaspro's friends, Stephanie until Diaspro glared at her.

Once the girls had gotten off the stage Diaspro went over to Bloom and Sky who were in a conversation.

"Sky!" she called running over to them in her black heels. Her dress was black and had silver mini crystals around the bust which looked like a belt. The bottom was high low it started just at her knees and the back reached the floor. Her usually wavy hair was in an elegant up do. Even Bloom had to admit she looked pretty.

"Hey Diaspro," Sky said.

"Hi," Bloom said.

Sure she didn't particularly like the girl but she had to at least be civil with her.

"Sky promised me a dance," Diaspro said to Bloom.

"Sure go ahead," Bloom said.

They walked off to the dance floor leaving Bloom alone.

Bloom walked over to get a small apple pie and a bottle of water. Once she began talking to Stella once she had finished her pie she had a few sips of water she put her water in her clutch seeing as it was only 300 ml. She turned around only to see Diaspro kissing Sky form a distance. She felt her eyes sting with tears. She didn't even know why she was crying. Had she developed feelings for Sky?

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Stella who hugged her.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. We're not even dating," she cried on to Stella's shoulder.

"Let's go get your mascara cleaned up," Stella said to Bloom who had unfortunately not worn waterproof mascara.

Bloom wiped her tears and walked to the toilets with Stella.

Stella had handed her a wipe and she cleaned off her mascara. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching and they could her Diaspro's voice. They quickly ran into the two toilets.

Bloom slowly got up onto the seat and took a peak to look at what Diaspro was doing. Luckily she was tall enough to look over the toilet she was occupying door.

She was with Bethany by the taps re-applying her lip gloss.

She looked to her right to see Stella doing the same thing except she was on her tiptoes standing on the toilet seat.

"So after we kissed I saw Bloom run off to the toilets with Stella. I know my plans working now I'm going to ask out Sky. Now I've caused lots of drama the team will start to fall apart but I'm only just getting started. I'm going to inform Lucien, he's going to be very happy. I'm meeting him next Sunday at 3 pm at the mall second floor in front of Dior wait in there so when we're done talking we can go shopping," Diaspro said.

Bloom looked at Stella our eyes wide with the new information we just received.

"That's SO smart," Bethany said following Diaspro out of the toilet.

"I know,"

Bloom jumped of the toilet seat and opened the door.

"What are we going to do!" Stella said.

"For now let's not tell anyone yet. Tell Musa and Riven to meet us at the studio on Monday at 4 pm and also tell them I'm going to go with their plan," Bloom told her.

"What plan?" Stella asked confused.

"They'll know. The plan to save the studio,"

"Are we going to tell the others?"

"Yes after the first meeting,"

"Ok. What about Sky?"

"We'll see if he doesn't believe us because Diaspro's got him wrapped around her finger let him be,"

"But I thou-" Stella said.

"If Sky's going to be blinded by love I couldn't care less. I love dancing and the studio with a passion and he's not going to stop me. Yes sure I had feelings for him still do but if he's going to act like that it's not my problem," Bloom said.

"This is why you are dance captain," Stella beamed.

"Was," Bloom corrected.

"And you will be once again," Stella promised as they left the toilets and went back to the party.

**I wanted to write more but it'll probably get really long. Plus school's started and I got about 7 pieces of homework on Thursday and Friday and I haven't done much of it.**

**Hoped you liked it!**

_**Until Next Time…**_

**Random915 xxx**


	8. Bad Blood

**This chapter is mostly about Sophia and her feelings, also about the Wilson's parents. **

**The duets will be soon. Yep I will be doing duets like Ray Anne asked.**

_Bad Blood_

Sophia was sad and angry mostly sad. No-one seemed to care about her lately and she had no-one to talk to. Michelle has been acting like a bitch towards her lately and only seemed to care about what people thought about her ever since she joined that stupid group, the Pink and Blacks. Not only that Logan and her have broken up. Mainly because he had become so self-centred that he wouldn't give her the time of day.

_Flashback_

Michelle had begun acting weird lately so she was never able to talk to her. She decided to go sit with Logan and Stephen as she had been doing for the past week.

She saw an empty seat beside Logan and just as she was about to sit down some one slammed their heel onto the seat.

"Don't sit in my seat, freak," the girl said," who are you anyway? You don't belong on this table; now move before I make you."

She had long blonde hair with brown highlights and blue eyes she was also wearing the school's black and white cheerleading uniform.

With each step the girl took Sophia moved took one back.

"You-"Sophie was about to say something when she tripped over someone's leg and her food landing all over her white blazer.

Everyone who was sitting on the popular began laughing whereas Stephen and Logan's eyes widened in shock.

Logan helped her up.

"Logan, why are you helping this peasant?" the girl shrieked.

"She's not a peasant she's my cousin," she heard.

She turned around to see Stella.

"Stella?" the girl called Brittany said.

"Now leave her alone before I get you kicked off the team," Stella said.

Brittany stood her ground then realised Stella wasn't joking and sent Sophie one last look.

"Its fine Stella, I can fight my own fights," Sophie said as she went to the toilet to change her clothes.

"Whatever Soph, just if you ever need me just give me a call," Stella said before hugging her and leaving.

Stella understood what Sophie was going through after all she had witnessed it during middle school.

Sophie got dressed into a white blouse, a pair of black skinny jeans and a Burberry trench coat which she left opened. She luckily had bought a pair of white Converse for her dance and put her pair of pearl earrings back on. She grabbed her brush and brushed her hair.

She flipped her hair back and got her bag.

_She was ready for war._

She walked up to the table where she had been previously and saw Brittany flirting with Logan. She shrugged it off and went and sat next to Brittany.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany said glaring at her.

"I came to sit with my boyfriend and friend," she said smiling at her, "unlike you I can put the past behind me."

"Please, like you could have a friend let alone boyfriend," Brittany scoffed.

"Actually you seemed to have been flirting with my boyfriend before I came. Surely you would know that he's already taken which would label you as a slut," Sophie said with a fake smile on her face.

The cafeteria watched in silence.

"Sophie that was totally uncalled for, you made Brittany cry," Logan said motioning to the girl who had fake tears streaming.

"Please can't you realise the difference between crocodile tears and real tears. Also if you were a good boyfriend you'd realise what she was doing and stop her." Sophie added before walking off masking the hurt on her face.

"Sophie stop," she heard as someone grabbed her by the wrist.

"What Logan?" she said angrily.

"I want you to go back there and apologise to Brittany and also for embarrassing me. You nearly ruined my reputation," Logan said.

"Wow, you decided to actually take her side," Sophie said bitterly," Seems like she's already had you wrapped around her finger just like she wanted. In case you haven't forgotten she started all this."

She stopped for a moment then carried on.

"And is that all you care about your reputation? That's not the Logan I use to know he never cared about what people thought about him, it seemed like high school really has changed us."

And with that she began walking off.

"Sophie if you leave we're over," Logan said.

She stopped and turned around. He seemed to have a victorious smile on his face.

"We were over in the first place," she said coldly before walking off.

Logan's heart dropped and for some reason he felt empty inside. What just happened?

"Hey Logan, you coming?" he heard.

He turned around to see the rest of the football team.

"Yeah," …

_End of flashback_

She arrived at her music lesson early so she decided to play a little before everyone arrived

After a while she decided to play Bad Blood. She got up on stage and began singing and dancing with all her heart everything she felt she put into the song. The anger, the frustration, the sadness…

Fortunately for no one was watching or so she thought.

_"Bad Blood"_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve them_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

_**At the Wilson's mansion…**_

John was sitting in his office going through some paperwork when he checked his Rolex watch.

It was 20 past 1 pm. She was late unsurprisingly once again.

Just as he was about go back to his work the doorbell rang. He sighed opening the door. He knew from that moment she would be leaving either angry or yelling at him or because she had to get 'somewhere'.

There she was looking beautiful as always Natasha Burke also known as his ex-wife. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a black blazer, a white fitted collared shirt and black pumps. She was carrying a Kate Spade handbag and had on black nail polish. She also wore a pair of black stud earrings along with a black belt and red lipstick.

She also wore a 14kt diamond bracelet that John had given to her for their 2 year wedding anniversary.

"Natasha," he stated emotionlessly as he opened the door.

"Chief John," she said in the same tone.

She walked in her heels making noise as she walked on the wooden floor and went to his office muttering something under her breath.

He sat in his chair and she sat opposite him.

"So…how's the kids?" she asked as she eyed his phone.

"Fine and Layla and Flora have been happy with their new life here since you left them," John said.

Natasha narrowed her eyebrows," I did not do such a thing!"

"Then tell me Natasha why you just left them alone in the penthouse with a note telling them their coming to stay with me without even informing me?" he said in the same tone accusingly.

"I had a tour," she said.

"What was that?" John asked.

"I had a tour okay!" she shouted.

"Ok so a stupid tour is more important than your OWN children,"

"No it's just that I had no choice," she said in a quiet tone.

She had never told anyone why she had cheated on John. It all started because of her boss…

Robert was about to say something when his phone rang. Natasha looked at the caller ID. It said Nichole and had a picture of a woman with black hair green eyes and light brown skin.

"Hello?"

"_Hey John it's me Nichole how's it going?"_

"Ok I guess, though she still the same,"

Natasha assumed she knew about her.

"_Also I got in touch with PC John on the case they found the suspect his name is Peter Robinson."_

_Peter Robinson? I could have sworn that, that's the name of Natasha's boss _John thought.

"Ok I'll look into it apparently this has happen before but it's been hidden from the public and he was able to clear his name."

"_Yes it was one of his ex-clients and she decided not to press charges. She is going to come in tomorrow to tell everything."_

"Ok bye I'll call you back later,"

"_Bye,"_

"Erm….John I've got to go it's an emergency," Natasha said as she looked at the time.

"You're going to work? Can you give the address to Peter Robinson's office headquarters?" John asked. He found it awkward that he had to talk to his ex about her boss possible boyfriend that she cheated on him with.

"I've left that company and they got new headquarters. That's why I need to get to this job interview, goodbye," Natasha said she seemed in a hurry.

_Since when? _John thought.

"Wait," John said grabbing her wrist.

"I'll drive you," he said.

"Thanks," she said smiling for once in a while, "but no thanks."

And with that she walked off quickly.

_I need to get to the bottom of this _John thought.

It was 1 pm and time for their music class. Sophia however didn't realise that some of her classmates had come in and was still singing. One of them being Michelle.

Michelle had been feeling so lonely without Sophia. She wanted go up and hug her and apologise to her, tell her everything that happened to her but she couldn't she had no choice.

_Flashback_

**Michelle's POV**

It was the third week of the school year and things started to look up. Though Stephen was completely oblivious of me feelings towards him, and girls seemed to be flirting with him shamelessly ever since he joined the football team. But with gorgeous looks could you blame them?

But I just recently found out something terrible. My English teacher invited my parents in and she think I may have dyslexia. I didn't give my parents the letter and the meeting was on Wednesday to two days ago.

I don't want them to find out or anyone so I've been skipping English since.

I told Sophie I was sick yesterday so she covered up for me. At least I hope.

She's been so caught Logan it's like she's forgetting about me. Every-time I actually talk to her it's always Logan this Logan that. All she does is complain about how he's changed.

Doesn't she see how lucky she is?

Not meaning to sound jealous, but she has everything she's ever wanted. She even has a perfect boyfriend.

But me, my crush only sees me as his best friend. I just wish I didn't develop these stupid feelings for him and we could have stayed best friends. Just like when we were little.

But no, every-time I talk to him I'm either nervous or stuttering. He probably thinks I'm a freak now.

I'm just so frustrated! I can't even talk to Bloom about this cause she's caught up with the dance team and that girl, Delia…Dalia…Diaspora or whatever her name is.

I could talk about it Brandon? But he probably wouldn't understand seeing as he's a boy but he would cheer me up if he wasn't always out doing whatever.

And my parents? They're rarely home, I doubt they'll even realise. I know they love me but I wish they were home more often.

"RING!"

I hear the bell ringing! That means English is finished and I can go to lunch. I don't normally go out because the playground is normally empty and I'm in the canteen. But I'm not hungry so I'll go outside.

I stepped out to the playground and I was right except for the fact that there were a few people outside. A group of girls more specifically. _The Pink &amp; Blacks._

They are the most elite group in the whole school and the most popular. Heck they were even more popular than footballers and the cheerleaders. Not only are they popular but insanely rich. Every girl wanted to be them, every boy wanted to be with them. The group consisted of 5 girls, Chelsea (the leader), Audrey, Honey, Macey and Kacey (the twins). However they are quite nasty and only keep things between themselves. One thing I know ever since Bloom, Brandon and their gang joined the school the Pink &amp; Blacks despised them though they barely spoke, probably because they're jealous of their talents.

Chelsea is a brunette; her hair reached her waist, and has hazel eyes. She has light brown was tall, skinny and is not only a senior but the leader of the group. Rumour has it she's dating a famous singer. This is not the first time she dated a famous celebrity. Not only has she's been offered many modelling jobs but acting parts as well in famous movies.

Audrey is a blonde, her hair reached below her shoulders, with brown eyes and pale skin. Like Chelsea, she was tall and skinny and is Chelsea's best friend and is also a senior. She was a singer until she joined the school. She may be just as good as Bloom's friend Musa and is compared to her a lot. One thing I recently found out his she is Brittany's, a cheerleader in my year, older sister.

Macey and Kacey are twins; they both have deep red hair, striking green eyes and tan skin. They were also tall and skinny but are juniors. Apparently they work as part-time models. They are also great dancers though maybe not as good as Bloom. Kacey is known to be nice whereas Macey is the complete opposite.

Honey is the youngest of the group and the latest addition as well. She is the richest of the 4 and has long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and is a sophomore. It's said that she's is an amazing athlete apparently just as good as Bloom's friend, Layla and is compared to her quite a lot. But she is known to be a major flirt and has dated a LOT of boys. One thing I've learnt recently that Stella hates her and vice versa.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have your just stupid little freshman friends to get to?" Audrey snarled.

I can totally see the resemblance between her and Brittany. They're both rude and nasty.

"Leave the girl alone, maybe she's just lonely and her friends left her," Kacey said.

"Wait a minute…aren't you the sister of that annoying girl Bloom?" Macey said.

"Yeah I've met her brother, he's a total hunk. Tell him to give me a call see if he wants to meet up some time," Honey said.

"Urm…he has a girlfriend," I managed to squeak out.

"Right, yes that dweeb Stella, urgh I hate that girl," Honey muttered.

"Anyways…So your Bloom's sister, you say?" Chelsea smirking raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"We want you to join our group," Chelsea said.

I have no idea what to do. Either I suffer from humiliation and get bullied by them for most of my high school life…or I get to be a part of one of the most popular people in the whole school and enjoy all my high school life.

What about Sophia?

She'll manage; she has Logan after all…

"So what do you say?" Audrey asked.

"I'll, I'll do it…"

**End of POV**

_End of Flashback_

But what Michelle didn't know was that Chelsea wasn't really her friend. It was all fake.

Chelsea was only doing this to get back at A-troupe.

During her freshman year, she had auditioned for a place on the troupe. The school's dance team was the best in the state and everyone wanted a spot. But the dance captain at that time, whose name was Cadence and was a senior, declined a spot for her on the troupe and she said that she wasn't even good enough for J-troupe. The lead singer also told her not to bother to sing as Part 2 of her audition because she'd also be terrible about that too. She remembered that day clearly, every word stung her.

Not only did they embarrass her in front of the school but they bullied her.

Throughout her freshman year, she felt embarrassed and ashamed. But once she became a sophomore and the seniors had left, she changed. She changed her looks and her personality and made the Pink &amp; Blacks.

At first it was only her and Audrey, then Macey and Kacey and lastly Honey. She wanted to make a group that was the most popular in the school and better than the team. She only allowed the best of the best of the team so she could carry on her legacy.

But she had one final thing left to do. Get back at A-troupe.

Now she had Michelle on her team, she could find out anything about the group. And one thing she found out about the group is, a newbie joined them and her name is Diaspro.

Apparently Bloom absolutely despises her because Diaspro not only stole her boyfriend but her place as Dance captain as well. A while ago when Diaspro joined the team, Chelsea had made a deal with her. If she helped her and destroyed the team form the inside, Cadence said she will be the next leader of the Pink &amp; Blacks only if she leaves the dance team first.

_Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted_

_Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted_

_Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe_

_And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

_Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve them_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

_Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife_

_So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last._

_Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you_

_And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't_

_Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve them_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

_Band-aids don't fix bullet holes_

_You say sorry just for show_

_If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)_

_Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)_

_You say sorry just for show (hey)_

_If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)_

_Mhmmm_

_If you love like that blood runs cold_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love (mad love)_

_So take a look what you've done_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And, baby, now we got bad blood_

_(Hey)_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

_Now we got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve them_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And, baby, now we got bad blood_

_Hey_

Sophia ended the song and was met with cheers from her class/ audience.

"And that kids is a perfect example of pure talent, well done Sophia," her music teacher said.

Sophia was shocked. Everyone had seen her sing and some of those people being Michelle, Logan and Brittany.

She got down from the stage when Sasha, the captain of J-troupe, a girl in her year came up to her with her friend Sarah.

"You have amazing talent!" Sasha said.

She is a short brunette with green eyes and brown skin. Her friend Sarah is a blonde with brown eyes and pale skin.

"Thanks!" Sophia beamed.

"You should totally join the team," Sarah said smiling as Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Really!" Sophia said happily.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Brittany with a look of envy on her face.

"Definitely! We need someone like you on our team. Practice is at 3:15 sharp, be there if you want a place," Sasha said smiling.

They were about to leave when Sarah said," You can come sit with us, your one of us now."

Sasha and Sarah smiled at her and linked arms with her walking to their seats.

For once in these past few months, Sophia felt extremely happy.

**I think this is one of the longest chapter in this story. It nearly 4,000 words, which is quite a lot for me.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait I was having major writer's block. I really am terribly sorry. Writing from Michelle's point of you was quite hard but at least it gave me an idea about introducing Chelsea and the group.**

**So now you know Chelsea is the one who is behind all of this. She is the reason why Diaspro became dance captain all because she wants revenge on A-troupe.**

**Diaspro will make her appearance again next chapter. **_**I think. **_**I mostly have this story planned out except for the small parts if you know what I mean.**

_**Next Chapter: **_**Cheerleader**

_**Until Next Time…**_

**Random 915 xx**


	9. Cheerleader

**I am having a major case of writer's block for Loving You so I decided to do this chapter. Also in case I haven't said The Next Step cheerleading uniform is on my Polyvore. It's a black and white top with matching short skirt with black Nike Pro shorts underneath and matching Nike sneakers. **

**By the way Diaspro is still secretly part of Elite, A-troupe's rivals, but the one in Seattle because she transferred from the one in Wisconsin to Seattle one. She wants to destroy A-troupe from the inside with the help of Bethany and Chelsea. Once she does that she plans to leave The Next Step and remain as Elite's dance captain and become the leader of the Pink &amp; Blacks. Diaspro and Sky are together right now though Diaspro doesn't really treat him like a boyfriend.**

**I know its complicating but I mixed Season 1 and 2 together in a way because I have different plans for the sequel.**

**Also this chapter and next chapter will have Brella or Bella. **

_Cheerleader_

It was during lunchtime and the basketball players were practicing for their next game. Brandon, being their captain, was whipping them into shape for their first game of the new school year. Since the new school year all the seniors had gone and Brandon was made captain with Riven as co-captain and Helia as the star player. New comers had also joined including Nabu, Sky and Timmy.

Not only was the gym busy but they also had to share it with the cheerleaders causing not only Brandon but most of the basketball players to get distracted. Their captain, Stella seemed to be training them for Cheerleading Nationals after she led the team to victory in Regionals.

They were practicing their Nationals routine when suddenly Maria, a cheerleader, fell on her ankle while being lifted into the air doing a backflip.

"Maria! Are you alright?" Stella asked worryingly as everyone crowded round her.

"No, I don't think so," Maria said clutching her ankle tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"We need to get you to the medical office, Tecna fetch me that first aid kit while Layla gets Miss Birch," Flora ordered as she kneeled down next to Maria.

Tecna quickly grabbed the First Aid kit from the wall while Layla dashed to get Miss Birch, the medical lady.

"No, no, no this can't be happening. I really hope Maria's ok," Stella thought.

Not only was this going to mess up her plan for Nationals but Maria's one of the best on the team. Even then she genuinely hoped she was alright. Maria was a good friend of hers.

"Ok everyone take 5!" Stella shouted as Miss Birch came and the crowd died away.

She drank from her bottle while watching Miss Birch help Flora with Maria. They had wrapped a bandage around her ankle thankfully but soon Maria was lifted into a wheelchair.

Stella felt terribly sorry for her not only would she not be able to be in Nationals but she may never recover from her injury and she knew cheerleading was her dream.

"Everyone practice is over, remember Monday's practice beginnings at 7:30 am sharp," Stella said knowing that they couldn't carry on after what happened.

She quickly re done her hair taking it out of its high ponytail, which was being tied with a black Nike cheerleading bow and leaving it in a neat high bun.

She was just about to leave when she felt someone come up behind her and slung their arm around her shoulder.

At first she thought it was Brandon or one of the girls or guys but then she realised it was Pete, her ex-boyfriend.

"What the hell do you want Pete," Stella spat removing his arm from her shoulder.

"Oh come on Stell you know you miss me," Pete said pinching her cheeks.

"Ok 1. Don't touch me and 2. Don't ever EVER call me Stell again," Stella said cringing once he called her by the nickname only her family, close friends and boyfriend call her.

"Please, you know you like it," Pete whispered in her ear.

"Shove off!" Stella shouted pushing him making him fall on the ground which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the basketball players and cheerleaders.

"What's going on here?" Brandon asked obviously amused at the scene in front of him. Pete was on the floor with an angry Stella in front of him with her arms crossed.

"The prick's was annoying me so I pushed him," Stella said with a satisfied smirk.

"Ignore him Sunshine, we need to get going," Brandon said shooting one last dirty look at Pete before wrapping his arm around Stella's waist and her leaning her head on his shoulder.

Pete rolled his eyes with a look of jealousy before bumping shoulders with Brandon on purpose.

Stella clenched her fist until Brandon mumbled in her ear, "ignore him he just wants you to get angry."

"How do you put up with him?" Stella said.

"I'm just used to it after all I had to get put up with it when you guys where dating," Brandon said.

"Yeah biggest mistake of my life," Stella regretted as they neared the changing rooms (locker rooms).

She had dated Pete during the first few months of her freshman year until she realised what a jerk he was and began to date Brandon near the end of her freshman year.

"You still up from tomorrow," Brandon asked as they stood near the entrances near the changing rooms.

"Definitely, also after dance practice meet me, Bloom, Musa and Riven and tell the others, we have a plan to overthrow Diaspro," Stella said. After the first meeting she and Bloom told Brandon and the others about Diaspro's plan.

"What about Sky?" Brandon asked.

"It seems that Diaspro has him wrapped around her finger, I don't think he's planning on leaving her anytime soon," Stella said sadly.

"Alright wait in Studio A for me," Brandon said as he went inside the boys changing rooms.

Just as Stella was about to enter the changing rooms she saw Tecna and Layla coming up to her.

"What's up bitch?" Layla said as she and Tecna linked arms with Stella.

"Hey Lay, hey Tec," Stella said smiling.

"Is it just me or is that Roxy?" Tecna said as she tried to identify the girls who seemed to look lost.

"As in the one we meet at the party and Drew's you know ex," Layla said trying to avoid the topic.

"Yeah," Tecna said quietly looking down.

"I'm sorry Tec," Layla said as she and Stella hugged her.

"No it's not your fault it's been nearly a week I should get over it," Tecna said forcing a smile.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Stella cheered.

"Should we go help them? They look lost I think they are new," Tecna said as she walked up to Roxy and another girl.

"I think we go left then turn and-Oh hi Tecna!" Roxy smiled.

"Hi, I'm guessing your new here, would you like some help?" Tecna asked.

"Oh yes please, its hard been the new kids here I tried asking people where the principal's office was and they lead us the wrong way we've been circling these hallways for about an hour," Roxy said.

"Yeah not many of the people around here are friendly," Layla said apologetically.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Tecna, Stella, Layla meet Emily my best friend and Emily meet Tecna, Stella and Layla," Roxy said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Emily said smiling at them.

Emily had long caramel brown hair and blue eyes with pale skin and was short and chubby.

"Hi I'm Stella!" Stella said in her usual bubbly tone.

"Hi I'm Tecna and this is Layla," Tecna said smiling at her and Layla waved.

"Also the principal's office is down the hall then turn left and it's the first door to your right," Tecna said.

"I could have sworn we went down there," Emily said to Roxy who just shrugged.

"Well we better get going, we have practice. Are any interested in singing and dancing?" Layla asked.

"I love dancing; I used to be a part of the dance and cheerleading team in my old school," Roxy said.

"That's great! Also you could try out for the cheerleading team sometime," Stella said.

"Ok!" Roxy said happily.

"Are you interested in any Emily?" Tecna asked.

"I quite like singing, I'm okay at it I guess," Emily said.

"Ok? I swear, she is like the next Adele!" Roxy said.

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime, but right now we kind of need to go we are already late as it is," Layla said apologetically.

"We will see you around later!" Roxy shouted as they began to walk away.

"We need to hurry up," Stella said as they ran into the changing rooms.

"Lasts one to get dressed has to give the others a fiver each!" Tecna said.

"You're going down!" Layla yelled already half dressed.

Within two minutes Layla and Tecna were dressed and tying their laces, Stella still needed to find her shoes and socks and put on her top.

"No fair! You guys cheated," Stella pouted.

"Bitch please, your only saying that just cause you can't face the fact that you take way too long to get dressed," Layla joked.

"True that," Tecna said knuckle pounding.

"Ugh whatever let's go," Stella said defeated walking ahead of them.

"Nuh uh I don't think so, pay up," Tecna said.

Stella groaned and handed them £5 from her wallet in her Nike handbag designed for gym.

As they began to walk down the hallway they saw Kate and Chris.

"Shit! Let's hurry up before they arrive or else we are roasted. Especially you Stella you were late last time and the time before and the-"Layla said.

"Yeah we get it," Stella said cutting her off.

They began to run down the hallways taking the shortcut to Studio A before Chris and Kate got there.

"No running in the hallways!" they held a teacher yell.

"Oh screw rules!" Tecna yelled as they began to run faster.

They got there just in time to see everyone stretching and no matter than a few seconds later Kate and Chris appeared.

"Everyone here?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," everyone said looking at Layla, Tecna and Stella who were panting.

"Today's class we'll be doing duets, Kate and I want to see how well you can work together. This task will be mostly graded on teamwork and if you are able to bring your ideas together. You have one hour and a half to practice and you may pick your own teams. It will be boy-girl duets however there is an odd amount of people here so there will trio. Partner up with someone different or someone you work really well with because like I said before we want to see how well you can work with other people. The song you will be dancing to was the one we were working on last week, Hurricane so it will be an easy task. Off you go you may start," Chris said.

Once Chris and Kate left to their office, the whole room was filled with chatter.

"Brandon and I will work together of course," Stella said as she hugged him from the side.

"Wouldn't have it any other way sunshine," Brandon said kissing her on the cheek.

"Cool it with the romance would you?" Bethany snapped then turned her head towards Andy.

"Wanna be partners?" she said smirking.

"But of course," Andy said.

"Let's go to Studio B, its quiet there," Bethany whispered in his ear and once she said that Bethany and Andy were long gone.

"Wanna be partners?" Layla mocked in a high pitched tone causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on babe let's go practice in the Music Room at least Bethany and Andy won't be there," Nabu said.

"Yeah I definitely don't want to be anywhere near Studio B," Layla said as they walked away.

"Since when were they partners," Bloom said confused.

"You should know by now that Layla and Nabu are partners for everything, they do everything together ever since we were little. They don't even have to ask each other they just know," Musa said.

"That's so sweet," Bloom gushed.

"Diaspro, do you want to be my partner?" Sky asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks Sky, I'm joining Bethany and Andy," Diaspro said fake smiling before leaving.

"Err ok…" Sky said sounding a bit hurt.

"Good luck with that, bitch," Stella snorted.

"Don't call her that Stell," Sky said," she's still my girlfriend."

"Unfortunately," Stella muttered.

"I'll be your partner if you want Sky," Bloom offered.

"Yeah, thanks that'd be great," Sky said as they walked away to the music room. **(A/N: Some of this scene is from Season 1 Episode 7 of the Next Step with Diaspro/ Emily rejecting Eldon/ Sky after asking her to be his duet partner then Michelle/ Bloom asking him and the rest of it)**

That left Tecna, Timmy, Flora, Helia, Musa and Riven.

"Timmy would you like to be partners?" Tecna asked.

"Sure, should we stay here?" Timmy said.

"Might as well, the rest of the rooms are occupied," Tecna said as they went over to the sound system.

"Do you want to be partners Flora?" Helia asked.

"Sure!" Flora chirped. So then they decided to practice in the Music Room **(A/N: This is another scene from Episode 7 of Season 1 of the Next Step, Tiffany and Daniel even though those two aren't together or anything)**

"Yo Musa I got some sweet ideas for our duet," Riven said going up to her.

"I don't think I remember agreeing to become your duet partner," Musa said confused.

"Well I decided for the both of us," **(A/N: This is actually a James and Riley scene for Season 1 Episode 7)**

Musa just shrugged and gave in after all they were the only ones left.

Everyone spent the next 15 or so minutes choreographing their duet routine.

"You guys can take a 10 minute break but remember I want those duets ready in time!" Kate said as she arrived at her office once again with many bottles of juice.

"Hey man!" Sky called out to Brandon as everyone arrived back to studio A.

"Sup bro!" Brandon said knuckle pounding Sky as he sat next to him and Riven, who was currently struggling with his Maths homework.

"I need advice. Lady Advice," Sky said.

"Diaspro eh?" Brandon said as he and Riven exchanged knowing looks, feeling bad that Sky still wasn't informed about the sabotage.

"Yeah. She never talks to me and is so distant. I want to try to get attention back," Sky said.

"I have 3 sisters and have lived with one all my life, if anything I know that girls don't like attention seekers," Riven butted in as he tried to work out his Math problem. Sky agreed seeing as he lived with Stella.

"I think it will do just the trick. When is the only time she pays attention to you?" Brandon asked.

"When I'm dancing,"

"How about you dance badly in front of her and then she'll realise something is wrong and give you the attention you want," Sky wasn't so sure. He was conflicted either he listens to Riven, who is extremely blunt about most things and is probably saying the truth. Or Brandon, the ladies man, if you got any girl problems he is the one you should go to.

"I guess it's better than doing nothing and drifting apart, it doesn't hurt to try," Sky shrugged.

"Dude I'm telling you now, you are going to regret this," Riven warned before resuming to his Maths homework which he was surprisingly struggling with, normally he aced Maths mostly due to Tecna's constant help when they were younger. If it wasn't for his sister, he knew he probably wouldn't have passed any of his subjects let alone maintain his A average.

Sky decided to head to the Music Room where Diaspro was located only to find her alone talking deviously to herself but instantly stopped when Sky appeared. She mentally rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. If she wasn't using him, then she would actually have liked him. After all he was smart, rich, cute, easy-to-deal-with and one of the best dancers. Or so she thought as she watched him struggle on his routine, as if something was on his mind preventing him from being able to dance well. **(In my opinion Sky or rather Eldon can do way better :{)**

Confused, Diaspro left the room in order to ask one of the guys what was going on. As she spotted Riven and approached him, Riven couldn't but blanch. He doesn't even know what Sky saw in her. Yes she might be pretty, nothing compared to the rest of the girls, but Riven could see through her, a shallow, conceited, obnoxious, scheming brat.

"What is wrong with Sky?" she demanded.

"I don't think that is any of your concern," Riven retorted.

"As your dance captain I demand to know," she snapped.

_Not for long... _Riven thought

"You are _hurting_ him; you never talk to him or even decide to be his duet partner. He's your boyfriend for god's sake and you treat him like a dog. In my opinion he deserves better, and if don't want him breaking up with you then I suggest you start showing that you care, if you actually do."

"So this is what it's about?" Diaspro remarked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Riven rolled his eyes. _Only a few more days until she's long gone _he thought, or rather hoped.

"Sky! Sky! Listen to me; I'll be your duet partner, ok?" Diaspro told him returning to the Studio unaware that Sky had already partnered up with Bloom.

As Sky opened his mouth to protest Diaspro interrupted him," we started in 5 minutes!"

Just as Diaspro left the room, Bloom entered," are you ready to start?" Bloom asked hopefully.

"You know what, I think I need to get another juice," Sky said rushing off.

"Dude, you're in deep shit," Riven laughed.

"I know,"

Sky was utterly and truly screwed...

**I hope this chapter was alright!**

**I have a two week holiday and I done quite well in my tests so I'm in a good mood. Yipee!**

**Review and comment!**

_**Until next time...**_

**Random915 xxx**


End file.
